Leyendo Time is on my side
by gastyesdeunion
Summary: Caos esta cansada de la actitud arrogante de los dioses, ademas que esa misma actitud provocara daño hacia su amigo. Por eso les entrega un libro a los dioses el cual tendrán que leer para ver el futuro que les espera, pero con un solo problema el protagonista de dicho libro se esta muriendo poco a poco Percy/harem!
1. llegan visitas inesperadas

Buenas amigos lectores este es un proyecto dado por Hitsuzen278 sobre un leyendo de una de sus historias: Time is on my side

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia, su dueño es Hitsuzen278. Tampoco soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpo, su dueño es Rick Riordan

Llegan visitas inesperadas…

Consejo olímpico, solsticio de invierno…

El consejo anual se daba por concluido luego de discutir y acotar las cosas a tratar, como por ejemplo algunas peleas de quien es el dios más sexy o quien es el que provoca más destrucción en el mundo cof cof Zeus y Poseidón cof cof y entre otras cosas que discuten los seres más poderoso del mundo.

\- Bueno como todos los años se les dará un tiempo para que recorran el lugar semidioses, por otro lado es hora de retirarnos dioses…; Ordenó Zeus con una voz fuerte y autoritaria

-Alto ahí…; Exclamó una voz de la nada sorprendiendo a todos…

De repente una luz grisáceo que cegó temporalmente a todos los que se encontraban en el medio de la sala para expectación de todos… y de ella surgieron las parcas, la primera era Cloto quien hilaba las hebras de la vida con su rueca, luego vino Láquesis la encargada de determinar el futuro de las personas y por último pero no menos importante era Atropos la encargada de elegir el mecanismo de la muerte

-Dioses...;comenzó Cloto...;Su arrogancia ya ha colmado la paciencia de muchos,

-Sus acciones y actitudes desataran el caos y la destrucción en el mundo si así continúan..; continuo Laquesis

-Es por eso que deberán aprender de sus errores...; dijo Cloto y con un ademán de su mano apareció un libro…; deberán leer este libro para que vean lo que sus acciones puedan desatar...; término

-La historia narrara la vida de un héroe que vivió sus caprichos en el futuro…; termino de decir Atropos

todos miraban a las parcas con asombro por sus palabras no podían creer que hicieran tal desfachatez contra ellos… Zeus las miraba en un estado de shock… luego de unos segundos su mente hizo clic y con una mirada de furia se dirigió a las parcas con un tono el cual muestra cuán enojado estaba…

-Como se atreven ha venir a mi casa, ha insultarnos y ordenarnos, semejante acto irreverencia debe ser castigado…; la sala comenzó a oler ozono y se escuchaban los rayos por afuera del olimpo...-quien sea que se haya atrevido ha mandarlas aquí sufri…;no pudo terminar su frase pues fue sorprendido con una nueva luz la cual era más oscura y poderosa que la anterior…

-Te reto a que termines esa frase Zeus…;dijo una voz amable pero poderosa desde la luz, que al dispersarse muestra a una mujer de hermosas y delicadas facciones, unos ojos que al mirarlos parecen ser millones de estrellas pero lo más destacable era su presencia etérea la cual mostraba autoridad y respeto…

Zeus reconoció la nueva presencia en la sala y sus facciones se distorsionan en una mueca de miedo pero rápidamente se torna serio y sereno... la sala volvió a la normalidad al instante…

-Ledy Caos ha qu…; trato de preguntar Zeus pero fue interrumpido

\- ahórrate la hipocresía Zeus he venido aquí para acompañar a las parcas para hacer entrega del libro pues el héroe de la historia es un buen amigo mío y quiero prevenir el horrible futuro del que viene…; Dijo Caos con voz amable y serena.

Zeus y todos en la sala se tensaron ante la presencia de Caos

-Por sus acciones tendrán que leer un libro en el cual hay muchas muertes y dolor para que puedan cambiarlo, aunque sea una lastima…; termino la parca de la muerte

-Atropos tu ironía no viene al caso…; le dijo Caos a la parca

esta por su parte desvió la mirada

-Bien dioses espero que disfruten la lectura esto puede que resulte interesante para algunos ...y malos para otros...;esto último lo dijo en un tono bajo y con ira dirigida hacia algunas personas...-les aviso que sus hijos deben estar presententes ...; con un ademán de su mano hizo aparecer unos sillones a algunos semidioses conocidos y desconocidos entre ellos...;- y no pueden matar ni lastima a nadie de la sala ni mucho menos a los semidioses incluso si alguno se lo mereces...; advirtió Caos, al terminar ella y las parcas desaparecieron en una luz brillante a la cual todos tuvieron que desviar la mirada

Cuando la luz desapareció lo único que quedó fue el libro

-Atenea por favor haznos los honores de recoger el libro y semidioses preséntense ante todos...; dijo Zeus desde su trono

-Si padre...; dijo Atenea al levantarse de su trono y tomar el libro...-Time is on my side ese es el título del libro padre, empezare apenas ustedes se terminen de presentar…; dijo refiriéndose a los semidioses en la sala .

Una hermosa joven de pelo negro, ojos azules eléctricos y con un color de piel clara,vestida con unos jeans negros abiertos en los muslos con una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta donde se veía el nombre de una banda "Green Day" se adelantó

-Mi nombre es Thalia Grace hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa…; esta la miro con una expresión de miedo por su lugarteniente actual...Zeus por otro lado se tenso por ver a su hija de nuevo.

-Soy Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades…; dijo un chico con el pelo negro, ojos oscuros como las sombras y el color de piel de oliva. Hades le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se acerque

Zeus al oír esto empezó a sentir ira hacia su hermano mayor, como se atrevía esconder un hijo suyo, no podía hacer nada ese semidiós estaba muy cerca de su hermano, Zeus sabía que él era poderoso pero no estaba tan loco como para hacer un ataque suicida contra él, ya que el tambien lo era y su dominio tenía un basto ejército el cual fue en aumento con el paso del tiempo, así que se quedó callado.

-Soy Leo el increíblemente caliente hijo de Hefesto…; dijo un duende latino de pelo negro, ojos marrones y moreno. mientras se acercaba a su padre

-Soy Piper Mclean, hija de Afrodita…; dijo una joven con características cherokee, pelo castaño, ojos caleidoscópicos y morena. al terminar se fue a sentar junto con su madre

-Soy Bianca Di Angelo, hija de Hades y cazadora de Artemisa…; dijo una joven con el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y color de piel oliva. Nico al verla salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y la tirro en un gran abrazo

Artemisa al ver esto tuvo una oleada de ira, no les gustaba que sus cazadoras anden con chicos pero lo descarto al verlos llorando y sonriendo, además eran hermanos así que dudaba que pasara algo entre ellos.

por otro lado Zeus estaba rojo de ira, su hermano escondió a dos semidioses de él, podía soportar el hecho de uno pero dos ni pensarlo, empezó a prepararse para tirarles su perno maestro, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando tres puntas se posaron en su cuello, al girarse vio a su hermano mayor Poseidón apuntándole con su tridente

Todos en la sala se congelaron cuando vieron a Poseidón apuntando con su tridente a Zeus, el poder se podía ver salir del dios del mar y su cara era inexpresiva pero se podía ver en sus ojos la ira hacia su hermano menor

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO POSEIDÓN? HADES ROMPIÓ EL JURAMENTO, TENEMOS QUE MATARLOS PUEDEN SER UN PROBLEMA PARA EL OLIMPO EN EL FUTURO…; término Zeus con enojo

-Con esa actitud cualquiera sería un problema para el olimpo,además no dijo Caos según sus palabras: "no maten a ningún semidiós", ni siquiera han estado media hora y ¿ya quieres matarlos?,además no tienes una hija ahí…;dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia Thalía…-¿no te bastó con matar a su madre?...; preguntó Poseidón haciendo que la ,mayoría de los dioses y semidioses presentes abrieran los ojos en estado de shock , al ver esto Poseidón sonrió hacia su hermano menor…-ups ¿eso era un secreto? lo siento se me escapó…; dijo con una sonrisa que fue reemplazada rápidamente por una cara inexpresiva…-escucha hermanito trata de hacer eso a alguien mas y me encargare personalmente de destruir tu trono y enviarte al Tártaro para que pases un tiempo con nuestro padre ¿entendido?...;término Poseidon

Al ver su asentimiento de su cabeza bajo su tridente de su cuello y se volvió a sentar en su trono viendo la cara de agradecimiento de su hermano mayor y de los Di Angelo.

Al ver el aire tan tenso Hestia hablo hacia los que quedaban

-¿Porque no siguen presentándose?...; dijo con una sonrisa cálida

-Soy Reyna, hija de Bellona …; los dioses se tensaron al oír el nombre de un dios Romano pero a Zeus se le cruzó una mueca de miedo al recordar su otro hijo

-Romanos?...; dijo Hermes con un poco de duda

\- no lo se, no fuimos informados, sólo nos trajeron acá sin explicaciones, supongo que el libro lo explicara...; dijo moviendo su mano hacia los semidioses detrás de ella y se fue a los sillones cerca de Hestia pues al parecer era la única "normal" en esta familia, la cual al verla dirigirse hacia ella le sonrió y la invitó a sentarse

-Soy Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón…; dijo una joven con el pelo castaño oscuro, de ojos dorados como el oro, y morena.

Hades al ver a su hija resucitada corrió hacia ella ,sorprendiendo a todos.

Zeus al ver esto iba a comenzar de vuelta a mandar rayos a todos lados, pero una mirada rápida de Poseidón lo hizo quedarse calladito.

-Soy Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte…; dijo un joven de pelo negro, ojos marrones y rasgos asiáticos. Al terminar se fue a sentar junto a ares ya que era su padre pero del lado Griego, se sentó cerca de una joven castaña, con ojos marrones y color de piel clara la cual parecía liderar a todos los hijos de Ares.

-Soy Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter…; dijo un joven rubio de ojos azules y piel clara. Thalia al ver esto corrió hacia el abrazandolo

Zeus se encogió ante esto. Poseidón lo miraba con una cara de "quien había roto el pacto"

-que decías acerca de romper los pactos al parecer tu no pudiste aguantarte tanto y tuviste una griega y un romano no es así hermanito?...: dijo Hades

para cambiar el tema Artemisa dijo

-Padre si no molesta me gustaría traer a mis cazadoras…; Zeus solo asintió con un chasquido todas las cazadoras se presentaron

-Apolo ya sabes que hacer…;Apolo solo asintió y chasqueo los dedos, una luz dorada rodeo a las cazadoras brindándoles la poca información de lo que sucede.

Acabadas todas las presentaciones los semidioses tomaron asientos que trajo Caos… las cazadoras cerca de su señora

-Bien entonces voy ha empezar a leer el libro…; dijo Atenea mientras abría el libro en sus manos…- capítulo uno Time is on my side…

todos se quedaron en silencia a la espera del libro que según dicen Caos y las parcas era del futuro, el cual estaba llendose a la mierda


	2. Volviendo al pasado

**Aclaración: informó que el solsticio de invierno es el del primer libro antes de que se roben los símbolos de poder. Por esa razón no presente a Luke y los demás ellos porque ellos ya estaban allí pero si se dan cuenta hay una que ya la presente. Los que llegaron nuevos son del tiempo donde ellos conocen a Percy…Reyna, Frank y Hazel no lo conocen aun.**

 **Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia, su dueño es Hitsuzen278. Tampoco soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpo, su dueño es Rick Riordan**

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevo comienzo**

 **El sudor corriendo por mi frente lentamente, cayendo constantemente al suelo, humedeciendo aún más la tierra tras la torrencial tormenta que hay en este momento. Una tormenta provocada por el dolor, la pérdida, la desesperación, y mi locura.**

-Mm eso es un poco… profundo…; dijo Hermes con un poco de miedo ya que al parecer el semidiós sufriría en el futuro, sólo esperaba que no fuera suyo

-Tienes razón compañero ¿sabes lo que esto significa? …; dijo Apolo, sonriendo hacia Hermes…-un haiku…; Apolo iba a empezar a recitar cuando dos flechas de plata se incrustaron cerca de su ingle, levantó la vista hacia su hermana gemela que le apuntaba con una tercer flecha.

-Apolo cierra la boca y deja que Atenea prosiga…; dijo Artemisa, haciendo una señal a Atenea para que prosiga.

Atenea asintió y prosiguió a leer el libro.

 **Mi pelo, negro como lo tenía mi padre, meciéndose violentamente con los desaforados vientos. Como si hubiese tomado vida propia. El pelo con el cual ellas sabían jugar y burlarse de mí, ya que era indomable. Llegando fácilmente hasta mi cintura ahora. Descuidado y sucio. Ya no hay nadie que juegue con él.**

Muchos dioses suspiraron de alivio al ver que ninguno de sus hijos fue el protagonista.

Poseidón por otro lado se tensó él tenía un hijo idéntico a él pero era imposible que fuera el suyo él no hubiera dejado que eso pase pero aun así no se sintió tranquilo, si Caos envió a personas del futuro, debió de haberlo enviado.

Hades vio a su hermano tensarse, se preguntó si el semidiós era su hijo, no le importaba ya que él protegió a sus hijos, le debía eso por lo menos, pero aun no estaba seguro le faltaba los ojos verdes mar. Además el poder de hacer tormentas aparecía más en los hijos de Zeus que de Poseidón

 **Mi piel, la que alguna vez fue de un color bronceado natural, ahora es pálida. Las cicatrices recibidas por mis enemigos a través de los años se mezclan con las auto infringidas que me hice para despertar de esta eterna pesadilla. De más está decir que fue en vano, pues no funcionó, aún sigo aquí. Tranquilamente uno puede ver que mi cuerpo no tiene cicatrices, sino que las cicatrices tienen un cuerpo.**

El cuerpo de un guerrero…; dijo Ares ganándose miradas desaprobatorias de Hestia, a ella no le gustaba que alguien sufra y más si era de su familia, ella solo rezaba para que no haya sufrido bastante

 **Mis ojos verdes, has perdido su brillo, ya no hay diversión o felicidad en ellos. La expresividad que cuando joven una vez mostraban, han muerto. El verde en el que ellas se perdían por largos minutos, ha palidecido. El dolor se puede divisar en ellos. La pérdida es lo único que reflejan ahora.**

Poseidón se empezó a volver pálido cada vez más se asemejaba a su hijo.

Hades empezó a comprobar que su idea era verdadera, ese semidiós era hijo de su hermano

Hestia hizo una mueca de dolor… se nota que el chico ha sufrido

 **Los labios con los que besaba sus frentes, sus mejillas coloradas, sus narices respingonas, sus bocas suaves y sus estómagos, se han vuelto secos. No tengo a nadie con quien usarlos para demostrar mi amor. El cariño de un novio, un amante, un esposo o un padre.**

Eso es muy triste, no debería ser posible eso…; dijo Afrodita la cual no podía creer que haya un semidiós con una historia de amor tan mala.

 **Mis manos que una vez fueron fuertes, ahora son prácticamente un mísero reflejo de ello. Mis delgados y largos dedos que acariciaban sus caras, jugaban con sus cabellos para fastidiarles a mi diversión, sentían las pataditas que mis hijos daban en los ombligos de sus madres, ahora están quemadas por el fuego y roídas por los monstruos con los que he peleado.**

Okey un mujeriego, está bien que sufra por engañarlas…; dijo artemisa pero en su mente empezaba a sentirse triste.

Aunque tengas razón Artemisa, no significa que sus hijos tengan que pagar por los errores de su padre ¿no es así?… ; dijo Poseidón defendiendo al que creía que era su hijo

-Además no estaría engañándolas si todas saben que el sale con todas ellas. Estaría mal si no las ama, pero por lo leído el las ama con el corazón…; dijo para sorpresa de todos Afrodita todos se le quedaron viendo ya que dijo algo serio…-¿Qué? soy la diosa del amor obviamente que sé del tema y no me molestaría compartir a mi novio con otras si el me amara como a las demás.

….; artemisa solo guardo silencio después de todo ella también salió de un mujeriego que estuvo con cualquier mujer y su esposa siempre castigo a sus hijos envés de su esposo

 **Los músculos de mi cuerpo, que hace tiempo eran nervudos pero no tan grotescos, brindándome la anatomía estilizada de un nadador profesional, están cansados, duelen, arden, piden a gritos que descanse, sin fuerzas se aferran a mi espada, en un último esfuerzo para acabar con ella.**

Con ese detalle Poseidón se volvió pálido como una hoja … después de todo esa descripción era justo como la de sus hijos…

Hades verificó una vez más sobre el semidiós era la definición exacta de un hijo del mar.

Oh su enemiga está justo delante de él por fin algo de sangre se estaba volviendo un poco aburrido ya…; dijo Ares teniendo un asentimiento de todos sus hijos, bueno casi todos Frank no hacia mas que mirar a su padre y sus hermanos, ¿en serio era su familia tan locos por la sangre?

 **La sensación de metal en el interior de mi boca, me indica el sobreesfuerzo al que he forzado a mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones lloran, quieren aire que yo no puedo darles, Desangrándose desde adentro, empeorando mi estado de salud. Siento como el pecho me oprime, la sangre sube por mi garganta y escapa a borbotones por mi boca. Mi enfermedad se agrava, me he dejado estar, la tristeza me comía, el odio no ayudaba tampoco.**

-no tuvo que dejar que la enfermedad se expanda, tuvo que ir a un médico podría causarle la muerte si empeora…; empezó a decir Apolo en su moto doctor.

Poseidón casi cae de su trono cuando escucho esto como dejó que su hijo estuviera apunto de morir

 **Pero no tengo a nadie que me espere y me reciba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos en casa. La persona que tengo frente a mí, de rodillas ha ayudado en eso. Y ahora lo pagará.**

Hestia solo suspiraba en derrota y horror…. ¿Como alguien no tenía una casa a donde volver?, refutando su idea de que el chico pasó por mucho dolor

 **-Sabes, por mí podrías haber matado a quien se te hubiese dado las ganas. Podrías haber torturado, manipulado, jugado, y asesinado a quien tu corazón indicase. Pero nunca tendrías que haber tocado un pelo a mi familia.**

Hestia mostró una pequeña sonrisa, este joven protegía a su familia sobre todo lo demás, esto le ganó el apoya de la diosa de la familia, teniendo la idea de ayudarlo en todo lo que podía

 **-Eres un estúpido, cabeza de algas, podrías haber sido lo que quisieras, pero elegiste a esas perras**

Muchas mujeres de la sala pusieron una mueca por lo leído pero algunos otros se pusieron pálidos por el sobre nombre, así le decían a su amigo el cual siempre lo apoyó en todo lo que podía incluso si ellos no lo querían.

Hades no tuvo más dudas ese era hijo de su hermano nadie llama cerebro de algas a una persona si no viene del mar y por la acciones de su hermano el cual estaba temblando de ira comprobó sus pensamientos

 **-Esas "perras" como tú dices, eran mis amores, amores que tú te encargaste de eliminar una a una**

Afrodita estaba furiosa cómo pudo dejar que algo así pasara el joven de la historia tendría que terminar con un final feliz y volviendo a su casa con sus amores

 **-Y orgullosa de ello. Ahora qué me harás Jackson? Estoy a tu merced. Has los que quieras, total nadie te espera en tu casa. Eres un perdedor, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás-**

Las chicas que conocían al semidiós estaban nerviosas ya que su amigo estaba sufriendo y solo, se preguntaban en donde estaban ellas o porque no estaban con él ayudándole, y por encima de todo donde estaba "ella " la cual tenía que ayudarle en todo lo que podía o por lo menos estar con él…pero lo que no sabían era "ella " la que provocó todo esto

Poseidón sufrió un pequeño infarto al escuchar ese apellido, ese era sin duda su hijo y se preguntaba como no estaba ayudándole ya que a él no le importaba romper las reglas con tal de ayudar a sus hijos.

 **-Puede que lo sea, pero tú también lo eres ahora. Desde el primer momento que comenzaste todo este teatro. Realmente estás loca. Eres como un animal que quería que le presten atención a cualquier precio**

-No creo que los animales se comparen con eso que tienes delante…; dijo Apolo

-¿Qué quieres decir amigo? …; dijo Hermes

-Que un animal es más honorable, se enfrentaría a él, no ir y atacar a sus amores e hijos…; finalizó Apolo

-Guau dijiste algo inteligente por primera vez…; dijo Artemisa hacia su hermano

-Por supuesto soy el dios más genial de todos…; dijo Apolo sonriendo

-Y lo arruinaste con eso…; finalizo Artemisa moviendo la cabeza en negación.

Todos tenían una pequeña sonrisa por el puchero del dios, pero otros aún estaban aterrados por lo que dijo el libro

 **-Y que si era así? Logre lo que buscaba. Los olímpicos han caído, los semidioses también.**

Todos se quedaron sin habla qué futuro era ese en donde todos desaparecen y solo quedaba uno de ellos para defenderse de sus enemigos

Atenea prosiguió leyendo un poco nerviosa por lo que leía

 **-Pero lo más importante, tus preciadas esposas fueron asesinadas felizmente por mi mano. Y tú no pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo. Sus caras cuando las apuñalaba por detrás eran de comedia. Y el llanto de esos molestos niños, como disfruté en hacerlos silenciar**

-Okey eso es demasiado incluso para mí…; dijo Ares, todos se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un loco, a lo cual el respondió…-no hay honor en matar a niños

 **-Perdí a mis primeros amores por "rescatarte", perdí a mis novias por una guerra en la cual ideaste y fuiste parte, y perdí a mis esposas e hijos porque no soportaste el hecho de perder. Me das lástima. Y es por eso que no te estoy matando Chase. Te estoy sacrificando. Adiós, chica sabía- declaré en un susurro.**

Todos se giraron y vieron hacia la chica que estaba en el libro, los del futuro no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban y le mandaban miradas acusatorias hacia ella, la cual se movía incómoda por las miradas de sus amigos y su madre

Poseidón todavía no reaccionaba a lo que habían leído estaba atrapado pensando en cómo pudo dejar que eso pasara y por sobre todo ¿cuál era esa enfermedad?

 **Mientras bajaba mi espada en un arco mortal hacia la corona de su cabeza. Hundiéndose suavemente, separándola en dos. La sangre saliendo a chorros, sus ojos desorbitados, y su boca moviéndose erráticamente. Levantando mi pie izquierdo hacia su pecho, usándolo a modo de palanca para retirar mi espada de ella.**

Espléndido movimiento…; dijo Ares, sus hijos asintieron a lo que dijo

 **Ha terminado, ella pagó, pero yo aún estoy aquí. Realmente soy un perdedor.**

"No lo eres" pensaron la mayoría que ya lo conocía, podía ser bastante cosas pero jamás un perdedor

 **Las extraño mucho. Me decido a ir a verlas por última vez, antes de reunirme con ellas.**

Hestia tenía una sonrisa, el chico amaba a sus amores tanto como para querer morir solo para estar con ellas, aunque ella no quería que él muriera, suspiró en derrota, ella quería a alguien así en su vida y el único que conocía quería suicidarse.

 **Me siento cansadamente en el barro, solo, rodeado de placas de cemento y flores. El silencio me envuelve como lo hace una telaraña a su víctima. La paz del lugar me inunda, haciéndome suspirar. Las veo allí, tiesas, aguantando todo lo que el clima les manda. No se inmutan, siguen firmes, como guardias siempre alertas. Alcanzo mi mano a una de ellas y la acaricio, el último guardián incorporado de este lugar. Sus flores recién depositadas, adornando su vigilancia eterna. Mirándome pacíficamente en su descanso temprano. Inconscientemente dejo escapar un sonido rasposo de mi garganta.**

Muchas de las chicas en la sala pensaron que era hermoso el pensamiento, triste pero hermoso

 **-Les he fallado a ustedes también. No pude llegar a tiempo. Y por eso, las he perdido. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, me puedan perdonar. Thalía, Andrómeda-**

Esta se sonrojo y suspiró en derrota nadie sabía de su amor hacia él, ella se había unido a las cazadoras para no interferir pero escuchando lo que pasó se arrepintió de inmediato y le echó una mirada hacia su amiga la cual solo veía el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante.

 **No me responden. Me lo merezco. Les he fallado a todas ellas. Pero no me impide que me levante y alcance a cada una de ellas. Demostrándoles que aún sino me responden, estoy aquí. Amándolas.**

-No puedo creer que eso ocurra, me gustan las novelas trágicas pero eso es demasiado…; dijo Afrodita con un poco de tristeza y con algunas lágrimas

 **Pasos resuenan detrás de mí. Que se acercan lentamente en mi dirección. Su presencia etérea me revela a esa persona. Sé que no tengo chances contras ella, pero no me importa.**

-Un guerrero no muere sin antes pelear…; dijo Reyna a lo cual muchos asintieron hacia ella ya que ellos pensaban lo mismo.

 **Me aferro a mi espada, y giro rápidamente para depositarla en su cuello. Un movimiento arriesgado, pues estoy agotado, mi respiración está frenética, mi vista se nubla.**

Ares asintió era muy buen movimiento, más de lo que se esperaría de alguien que está muriendo

 **-Que quieres…Caos-**

Todos se quedaron en shock, como un mortal se atrevía a enfrentarse a la creadora del universo

-Mierda había oído de que era impulsivo pero eso es llevarlo a otro nivel…; dijo Leo con asombro

-¿Lo conoces!?...; preguntó Poseidón queriendo saber algo de su hijo

-No personalmente, pero el oído historias de él, se dice que es el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos…; respondió el duende

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE MI HIJO HERACLES ES EL MEJOR HEROE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!...; gritó Zeus con enojo y mirando al duende latino

Thalía se paró y se enfrentó a su padre

-No se que tanto hizo Heracles pero si se lo que hizo percy…; dijo Thalia

-¿Qué hizo!?...; preguntó Poseidón tratado de saber a qué peligro se enfrentó

-Lo siento señor Poseidón, pero de seguro el libro lo dirá…; dijo Thalía con respeto pues era mejor tener el lado bueno del padre de su amor

-Nada de señor, solo Poseidón

Thalía se rio, Poseidón le envió una mirada de duda y ella le dijo

-Percy es igual que usted no le gusta que lo alaben por las cosas que hizo...

-¿Porque?, no le gusta tener toda la atención…; dijo Artemisa Junto a sus cazadoras

Thalía se echó a reír

-¿Percy, querer la atención?, para nada, trata de evitar todo eso...;terminó Thalia con una sonrisa

Hestia estaba cada vez más segura, quería a alguien así en su vida. Artemis no supo porque pero algo empezó a calentarse en su pecho

Por otro lado Poseidón estaba orgulloso su hijo pensaba igual que el, muchos tenían sus sospecha de que el semidiós era hijo de Poseidón, excepto Zeus que estaba furioso porque denigraban a su hijo

 **-Nada Perseo. Solo vengo a verte. Así que baja la espada por favor-**

-¿Perseo?, ¿no se llama percy?...; preguntó Hestia con duda

-Le gusta mas que le digan percy en vez de Perseo, no se porque habría que preguntarle…; dijo Thalia

-Y ¿porque le pusieron Perseo?...;pregunto esta vez Hades, viendo que su hermano quería preguntar lo mismo. Ya que ese nombre pertenecio a un hijo de Zeus

-Su madre se lo puso ya que fue el único héroe que tuvo una buena vida y ella quería que tenga la misma suerte…;término Thalia

-Ha muy comprensible…;dijo Poseidón ya que no le gustaba que sus hijos se llamaran como los hijos de su hermano pero si eso les daba un final feliz no se iria quejar

-Una buena madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos…;dijo Hera

Todas las madres de la sala asintieron y también las que no eran como Artemis ya que ella tenía a sus cazadoras las cuales trataba como sus hijas, pero también quería tener sus propias hijas pero el solo pensamiento de hacer "eso" con un hombre canceló toda posibilidades y por último Hestia la cual siempre quiso lo mejor para todos pero como Artemisa ella quería su propio hijo para guiarlo y educarlo

 **-Tch! Está bien. Qué buscas? Vienes a burlarte de mí? - digo mientras envaino mi katana.**

 **-No…yo quiero ayudarte. Se suponía que nada de esto sucedería. Tu debías tener un "final feliz". Tu más que nadie merecía ser alegre-**

Por supuesto que se lo merece…; dijo Hestia ganándose las miradas curiosas de su familiares y una ceja levantada de Afrodita, al ver esto debió su vista hacia la hoguera con su cara teñida de rojo

 **-Y como podrías ayudarme ahora? Por si no te has dado cuenta, nada me aferra a este mundo. Un solo movimiento de mi espada, y me uniré a ellas-**

 **-Puedo hacerte volver Perseo. Podrás impedir todas estas pérdidas innecesarias. Nada tendrá que repetirse. Volverás al momento en que todo comenzó. Por favor acepta…Percy-**

 **-Por qué?... por qué lo haces?-**

 **-No me gusta verte así. Mereces amor, cariño, caricias. Por favor déjame hacer esto. Déjame que te ayude-**

 **-Y qué ventajas tendría? A parte del conocimiento de los hechos. Sabes que me estoy muriendo por dentro. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi corazón se detenga-**

"Idiota acepta de una vez " fue el pensamiento de muchos ya que estaban preocupados por él y quieren que tenga un futuro prometedor

 **-Te haré un dios. Serás el décimo quinto olímpico. El dios de las mareas, la esgrima, la caza, la lealtad y el tiempo. Pero tendrás que ocultar tu poder. Camuflarlo hasta el nivel de un semidiós. Para no alertar a los demás-**

Todos se quedaron atónitos un nuevos dios y además el ¿15°? solo había 13, todos quedaron con una mirada de duda.

-mierda solo un dominio mas y tendria la misma cantidad de dominios que la mitad del consejo actual…;dijo Apolo con una sonrisa

-¿Consejo actual?...;preguntó su hermana

-Pues en el libro dice que hay más dioses en el consejo por lo tanto significa que es un consejo diferente por eso digo consejo actual…;término Apolo

-Dos cosas inteligentes en el mismo día…;dijo una cazadora la cual parecía una princesa persa con un largo cabello negro y sedoso, piel cobriza, una diadema de plata alrededor de su cabeza la cual la coronaba como la teniente de la caza. Se giró hacia su señora...-eso es un nuevo récord mi señora...; finalizó la teniente

-Tienes toda la razón Zoe…;respondió Artemisa

Apolo solo sonrió hacia ellas, las cuales solo rodaron los ojos

 **-Y mi salud? –**

 **-Retrocederé los síntomas, lo siento, pero no puedo curarte-**

-Ni siquiera Caos puede curar esa enfermedad, que mierda le pico a ese chico…; dijo Apolo

Todos miraron sorprendido una enfermedad que ni siquiera Caos podía curar, eso era malo

 **-Está bien. Con eso es suficiente. Aceptaré tu oferta. Ellas no merecían este destino. Ellas debían ser felices-**

 **-Percy…por favor piensa en ti también-**

"Ese idiota siempre pensando en los demás nunca en él" pensó Thalia, muchos otros se sorprendieron, aun si moría, trataría de ayudar a sus amores

Artemisa y sus cazadoras se removieron inquietas este hombre parecía distintos a los demás.

Hestia afirmó una vez más de que quería a alguien así, incluso si lo tenía que compartir con otras

 **-Ya lo veré Caos. Fueron mis errores los que les costaron la vida-**

 **-Idiota! Ellas murieron amándote! Nunca más te culpes me oíste!? Fue esa hija de Atenea quien tuvo la culpa!–**

Ahora todas las miradas estaban con la hija de Atenea la cual miraba al piso.

Poseidón estaba decidiendo entre convertirla en un charco de agua o apuñalarla con su tridente

 **-Lo siento…pero es difícil-**

 **-Maldición, eres tan terco!-**

 **-Mmph! Ja ja ja ja ja!-**

Me sorprende que aun pueda reír después de todo eso…; dijo Reyna ganándose una mirada de Leo

A los problemas siempre dale un sonrisa…; Dijo leo citando las palabras que una vez su madre le dijo

 **-Qué es tan gracioso?!-**

 **-Nada, es que me hiciste recordar a como ellas me decían. Ja ja ja ja! Lo siento. Ja ja ja ja! No quise ofenderte-**

 **-Geez… está bien, al menos pude hacerte reír un poco. Entonces, aceptas el trato?–**

 **-Si. Si así puedo evitar todo este caos. Entonces lo haré-**

 **-Bien, puedo hacerte volver con esa espada, ya que Riptide fue destruida durante la pelea contra Tartarus. Pero puedes decirme por qué elegiste ese diseño?–**

Zoe se removió incómoda al escuchar el nombre de esa espada notaba cierto sentimiento así al chico del libro como si fuera diferente al resto

Los demás se sorprendieron y los dioses casi se caen de su trono, Poseidón casi le agarra un infarto, como un semidiós pudo hacerle frente a Tártaro y vivir, eso era imposible

-Se los dije, el hace cosas que lo otros no pueden a ser…;dijo Thalía con orgullo

 **-Porque representa a Susanoo, el dios sintoísta de las tempestades. Porque me siento más ligero con ella. En armonía. Y porque Clar me dijo que con ella le recordaba a un dibujo que ella veía de joven. Es más, una vez me hizo ponerme contactos de color rojo solo para verme como quedaba. Nunca entendí por qué-**

Clarisse se sonrojo ante esto ella jamás se lo había dicho antes a nadie sobre el dibujo que veía, solamente podía decírselo a alguien que realmente amara

 **-Umh…realmente un nombre acorde para esa espada. Para evitar que la gente la vea, la transformaré en un pendiente. Póntelo en tu oreja izquierda. Ya que te volverán a dar a Anaklusmos. A pesar de que sé lo que harás con ella-**

Y con esto dicho todos los sentimientos que tenía Zoe por el chico cayeron en picada, ella tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos sea diferente. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta ella quería a alguien que la amara con todo su corazón, ella creyó que Heracles la amaría pero no lo hizo.

 **-Si… debe volver a su dueña. Nunca debió perderla-**

Y con eso sus sentimientos volvieron a la cúspide, ella creía que él podría tal vez amarla incluso si tenía que compartirlo, no le gustaba la idea pero si la podía hacer feliz no le costaba mucho intentarlo, pero antes tenía que demostrar que lo valía

 **-Bien. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas. Cuídate por favor. No te lastimes. Y encuentra la felicidad-**

 **Dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un suave y cálido beso en mi frente. Comenzando así un cántico, envolviéndome en su poder. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo rejuvenecía, y mi enfermedad retrocedía. Antes de unirme a la oscuridad, hecho un último vistazo, memorizando el hecho de que no las volveré a fallar. Que no sufrirán. Aunque por ello tenga que morir en el proceso.**

 **-Adiós, mis amores-**

Atenea miro lo que decía el libro y con la cara roja dijo

-No pienso leer esto y tampoco dejare que lean esto…; finalizó

Hermes como el dios de los ladrones, robó el libro y empezó a leerlo con una sonrisa traviesa, Atenea casi se desmaya esto no iba a terminar bien para ella y para algunas otras

-Bien aquí voy…; dijo Hermes dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia las diosas vírgenes y otras chicas más

 **-Adiós, mis amores-**

 **Thalia Grace- Jackson / Andrómeda Joanne Jackson**

 **Piper McLean- Jackson / Tristán Jackson**

 **Hazel Levesque- Jackson**

 **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Salina Ana Jackson**

 **Clarisse LaRue- Jackson / Christian Jackson**

 **Bianca Di Angelo**

 **Zoe Nightshade**

 **Pallas Atenea- Jackson / Icaro Jackson**

 **Phoebe Artemis- Jackson / Zoe Jackson/ Ethan Jackson**

 **Afrodita Jackson**

 **Calipso Jackson / Teseo Jackson**

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare- Jackson / Jean Paul Jackson**

 **Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Hipólita Jackson**

 **Hestia Jackson / Reah Jackson**

 **espero que les gustes y tratare de publicar otro lo más pronto posible**


	3. silencio incomodo

**Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia, su dueño es Hitsuzen278. Tampoco soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpo, su dueño es Rick Riordan**

 **Este es un capitulo corto el cual es solo para explicar u poco lo que pasó después de leer el primer capitulo tranquilos tratare de tener el otro capitulo lo antes posible _**

 **Silencio Incómodo**

El silencio reinaba en toda la sala del olimpo, se podía escuchar un alfiler caer, todos estaban en estado de stock nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban de la boca de Hermes, este en su lugar solo estaba con una sonrisa divertida mirando a todos, sus ojos se posaron en su hermana la sabia, ya entendía porque no quería leer el resto del capítulo, también se preguntó cómo es que este semidiós pudo enamorar a todas las chicas y además ser amigo de Caos, sin duda tenían que hablar.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue a su amigo y compañero de bromas con una cara de furia, la cual no entendía hasta que se acordó de Orión, que tan malo era el futuro si se pudiera ganar a Apolo de cuñado.

Viendo alrededor las cara de todos eran para un buen retrato en todos el asombro de podía ver pero en algunas se podía ver algo más.

Un claro ejemplo era la teniente de Artemisa Thalia Grace la cual tenía un sonrojo furioso lo cual le hizo teñir sus mejillas de rojo, además de que estaba extasiada por la información, ella estaría con su amor y además tendrían un hijo, dioses ella necesitaba respuestas en este mismo instante.

Por otro lado atenea no podía creer lo que había leído antes que ella se hubiera enamorado de un hijo de su tío más odiado, ella ya sabía que ese joven era su hijo las señales eran muy obvias pelo negro, ojos verde, el cuerpo de un nadador y el sobre nombre solo un idiota no sabría de quién era su padre

Otro caso era Reyna la cual no podía creer que ella estaría con un griego ella era romana según lo que le decían así que su amor debería ser romano pero por lo menos ella sabía que era buen guerrero y sabía que era valiente o muy impulsivo ya que se enfrentó a Caos cuando se estaba muriendo, así que le iba a dar por lo menos una oportunidad para demostrar lo que valía

Artemisa estaba asombrada tenía dos hijos y no pudo evitar en pensar que haria "eso" con un hombre ella aun no lo creía ella era la diosa virgen y odia hombres para toda la eternidad

Piper estaba en una disputa ella pensaba que Jasón era perfecto, pero ella había visto fotos de ese chico Jackson y tenía que admitir que esa sonrisa traviesa con esos ojos verde mar le parecía muy guapo… sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en el.

Annabeth quería cavar un poco en la sala y caer hacia New York, no podía creer que ella mataría a su madre y su mejor amigo.

Hestia por su parte no aguanto mas y se desmayó era demasiado para ella, primero le hacen leer un libro el cual dicen que traerá dolor y sufrimiento, luego le muestran una versión de un hombre con el cual le encantaría estar casada, despues dicen que quiere morir y para el final dicen que está casada con él y que tienen un hermosa hija era mucha información para ella.

Afrodita estaba entre feliz y celosa, lo primero es porque al final se casó con alguien que por lo menos ella consideraba que la amaría y comprendería como ella quería que hagan. Y celosa porque para ella era inaceptable que sus "hermanas vírgenes " hayan tenido hijos con un semidiós y ella no, se sintió celosa por eso.

Los hombres por su parte estaban atónitos y celosos claro uno que otro estaba furioso cof cof Apolo cof cof para él era absurdo que su hermanita se hubiera comprometido después de todo lo que hizo con Orión no toleraría que otro hombre se le acercara… Poseidón tenía expresión entre terror y orgullo por lo que su hijo lograría pero el terror de lo que sufrió lo embargaba totalmente… Zeus y Hades no podían creer que un simple mortal hiciera o lograra o logrará tales cosas… Leo por su parte estaba en con cara de estúpido y asombrado no podía creer lo que el chico percy era si ya le parecía increíble por todas las descripciones que recibió sobre el del campamento mestizo pues ahora le parecía más increíble y su comentario en voz viva sacó del asombro a todos

Hombre! Jackson, aún no te conozco pero sigues haciendo lo imposible enamorar no solo a una sino a 4 diosas viejo donde rayos estas necesito hablar contigo…; pensó Leo Valdez claro que nunca se dio cuenta de que pensó en voz alta... se dio cuenta de su desliz solo cuando la mirada furiosa de 2 diosas, la divertida de otra y la furiosa de un dios, fueron dirigidas a él.

Rayos…; fue lo único que logro decir…

Poseidón salió de su juego de emociones y dirigió una mirada de furia a la hija de su sobrina…

TUU… fue lo único que hizo al apuntar con su tridente a la hija de atenea

Hermano que pasa por que señalas a ella…;la mente de Zeus calibro toda la información y fue que cayó en un acuerdo, ella era la chica nombra como villana en el libro pero en su arrogancia otro estúpido pensamiento cruzó su mente

-Rompiste el pacto no es así ese semidiós es hijo tuyo… mira el caos que ha desatado es por esto que digo que hay que matar a aquellos dos…; dijo Zeus con una voz de enojo y apuntando hacia Bianca y Nico.

-Hermanito ya tuvimos esta charla tú tienes dos hijos allí sentados así que cállate…; dijo con furia Poseidón…- Tu niña será mejor que hables ahora o no responderé por lo que haré…; dijo Poseidón señalando nuevamente a Annabeth… está por su parte solo tartamudeaba sin poder decir nada, no siempre tienes a el dios más poderoso sobre ti

Poseidón no puedo dejar que toques a mi hija aun si lo dice el libro no sabemos si esa información es correcta…; declaró atenea serena después de salir toda esa estupidez anterior

Me vale un comino lo tu pienses del libro, quizás si tengas razón o quizás te equivocas como la mayoría del tiempo lo haces con respecto a mí a mis hijos, pero recuerda que el libro fue dado por Caos…

Será mejor que nos calmemos todos, recuerden lo que dijo Lady Caos no debemos lastimar a ningún semidiós aunque me muera de ganas de hacer algo al respecto con uno que otro…;para sorpresa de todos fue Hera quien hablo y claro está el sentido de sus palabras

Ooohh hermanita me parece increíble que digas algo como eso pero tienes razón, hay que permanecer calmados…pero no podemos dejar pasar las acotaciones que se hicieron y se harán por creo estar seguro de que se harán muchas más así lo mejor será mantener a esa chica en vigilancia… apolo por favor despierta a mi hermana Hestia y de paso cálmate un poco quieres…;dijo Hades en tono tranquilo

Tsh creo que estaré de acuerdo contigo por esta vez hermano…; dijo Poseidón para sentarse tranquilo en trono no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de furia a su hermano menor por lo dicho sobre su hijo

Bien entonces, Hermes continúa con la lectura ya quiero que esto acabe de una vez…; Ordenó Zeus a su hijo para proseguir con la lectura

 **Nos vemos pronto**


	4. Campamento mestizo

**Expensas de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia, su dueño es Hitsuzen278. Tampoco soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpo, su dueño es Rick Riordan**

 **Quiero darles un feliz dia del padre con este capitulo y decirles que el proximo capitulo saldra pronto**

 **Capítulo 2:** **Campamento mestizo**

Reyna estaba pensativa la descripción del chico le sonaba familiar, no sabía de dónde pero lo conocía…. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso.

Antes de que Hermes comenzará con la lectura un destello apareció en la habitación y mostrando a un Joven sátiro y a una hermosa guerrera de tez morena

-Quienes son ustedes ?...;Preguntó Zeus con voz autoritaria y unos truenos resonaron fuera de la sala

Poseidón y Hades rodaron los ojos ante su hermano "la reina del drama"

-Mi Nombre es Grover Underwood y soy el Señor de lo Salvaje…;se presentó un sátiro alto, de pelo castaño rizado, ojos marrones, pequeños cuernos, piel caucásica, una fina barba en la barbilla, Dionisio se sorprendió por esto, conocía a ese satirio y sabía que era un bueno para nada

Yo soy Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano Líder de las Amazonas… Dijo una mujer la cual parecia una version mayor de Reyna la cual tenía cabello largo y negro, ojos oscuros, y un cuerpo atlético y delgado. Vestía un elegante traje de cuero negro con el cinturón de oro de la reina Hipólita alrededor de su cintura lo cual la marcaba como reina de las amazonas. la morena vio a su hermana Reyna, y esta al verla recordó al protagonista un joven guerrero el cual destruyó la isla en donde ella y su hermana trabajaban... no sabía si estar enojada o feliz ya que eso provocó varias cosas malas y buenas, mala enfrentamiento con los piratas y buenas ser pretora y reina de sus respectivos hogares, sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso

-Muy bien me imagino que están aquí por la lectura igual que los demás Apolo por favor no ya sabes que hacer...; dijo Atenea

Apolo por su parte de manera indiferente chasqueo sus dedos y un destello de luz amarillenta se cernió sobre los recién llegados acoplando todo la información hasta ahora en sus mentes

Grover se enfureció y se deprimió por la información que acaban de darle y la otra recién llegada pasó del enojo al sonrojo al saber el contenido de la nota al final del capítulo anterior… después de que la información los dejara actualizados a los sucesos del momento fueron a sentarse cerca de un pariente, es decir Hylla al lado de su hermana, pero grover se sentó cerca de Thalía no quería acercarse Chase…

-Bien, Hermes prosigue con la lectura…; demandó Zeus a su hijo

 **Capítulo 2: The Scientist**

 **Tuve sueños muy raros, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.**

Todos tenían expresiones de risa y confusión solo algunos conocían esa parte como Thalia, Piper, Grover y Nico ha lo que se refería las líneas que Hermes acaba de decir después de todo su queridísima "amiga" les contó parte de la historia de percy y Grover estuvo presente….

El minotauro...; fue todo lo que dijieron hacia los demás los cuales estaban fijamente hacia ellos.

Poseidon palideció cuando escucho eso, como que su hijo se enfrentó al minotauro

-¿Comparó al minotauro con animales de granja?...; preguntó leo con una sonrisa a la cual muchos asintieron

-Es Percy…;respondió Thalia sonriendo cuando pensó en su amor.

 **También tuve sueños en donde todo se había ido al diablo. La gente que amaba había sido asesinada y yo me estaba muriendo de a poco.**

Y hacía de rápido se fueron las sonrisas.

Thalia estaba muy preocupada y enojada, lo primero era por la enfermedad que ni siquiera Caos pudo curar y lo segundo era porque el idiota no le dijo de esto

 **Ahora recuerdo. Caos me dijo que había una forma de evitar que todo esto sucediese de nuevo. Enviándome de nuevo en el tiempo. Con algunas ventajas a mi favor**.

"Eso, no pierdas la esperanza " pensaba Hestia preocupada.

 **Me levanto despacio de donde estoy recostado. Apreciando cautelosamente lo que hay a mi alrededor. Camas depositadas a determinadas distancias, el olor a remedios, algunos depósitos de néctar y ambrosia. Me doy cuenta de donde me hallo, pues muchas veces en mi juventud, o mejor dicho mi antigua vida, he terminado aquí luego de recibir heridas**.

La enfermería del Campamento…; dijo un hijo de Apolo,alto, de cuerpo atlético, cabello rubio y ojos azules, al igual que la mayoría de sus hermanos

-MIERDA! …; grito un campista de Apolo el cual se notaba que era el líder.

-¿que pasa michael?...; preguntó el anterior hijo de Apolo

-Will dejamos la puerta abierta de la enfermería…; respondió

Los dos hijos de Apolo se miraron y empezaron a discutir de quién era la culpa.

Todos en la sala tenían pequeñas sonrisas por la estupideces que decían

 **Al lado de mi cama se encuentra ella. Junto toda la fuerza de voluntad para no liberar a Susano y cercenar sus miembros uno a uno. Con su cabello rubio y ojos grises, como los de Atenea, pero menos agradables. Luciendo una sonrisa falsa, simulando ser como un ángel bondadoso**.

Thalía dio una mirada a su vieja amiga, no podia creer que ella hubiera traicionado y asesinarlos a todos, pero lo peor fue que ella se hizo a un lado para que ella esté con su amor eso era algo que no iba a olvidar

 **Pero luego recuerdo que Lucifer también fue un ángel, hasta que su codicia lo llevo por mal camino**.

Hades se sorprendió porque él sabía la verdadera historia, todos siempre pensaron que Lucifer fue un demonio toda su vida y nunca pensaron que en realidad fue un angel.

 **Realmente esta niña delante mío debe de agradecerle a Caos que no estoy separando su cabeza de su cuerpo en este mismo instante**.

-Oh vamos mátala de una vez y termina con esto de una vez…; dijo Ares, quien sintió varias miradas de molestia sobre el.

-Ares calleta, el no es como tu…Dijo Hestia en un tono muy molesto hacia su sobrino.

-Hestia tiene razón Ares, si el la mata en ese momento todos creían que él es un traidor…;término Apolo logrando que todos lo miren con los ojos abiertos y él haga un puchero…-Oh vamos se que aveces soy infantil pero otra veces puedo ser serio…;término

-Ya van tres mi señora, ese no es tu hermano…;dijo Zoey con una mirada horrorizada hacia el dios del sol

-Tienes toda la razón Zoe…; dijo Artemisa con una ligera sonrisa por los chistes de su teniente.

 **Tras haberme perdido en mi diatriba mental, me doy cuenta que ella ha estado dándome de comer ese insulso pudin. Y dentro de unos segundos va a comenzar a realizar sus estúpidas preguntas.**

 **-Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? - me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**

 **Qué?... pensaron todos sin saber que era a lo que se refería sin embargo dos semidioses se dieron una mirada en busca de una respuesta y la encontraron sin necesidad de palabras**

 **-Qué? – mascullé, simulando ser un ignorante de lo que sucede.**

 **Miró a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera. En lo cual tiene suerte, porque si no, hubiese simulado que me estaba tratando de asfixiar con una almohada o algo por el estilo. Con tal de sacármela de encima.**

todos tenían una pequeña sonrisa por el pensamiento de percy, otros estaban riendo sin parar por las estupideces que pensaba.

-Me gustan tus pensamientos Jackson, deberíamos encontrarnos para entablar una conversación acerca de hacer bromas…; dijo Leo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Cuenten conmigo…;dijo Hermes con un brillo en sus ojos.

 **-Qué está pasando? Qué es lo que han robado? Sólo tenemos unas semanas! – me preguntaba, como si ella no lo supiese, si su noviecito lo había hecho sucia perra**.

Muchos semidioses se movieron incómodos, podría arruinar su planes si lo contaban en el libro

Otros se preguntaban que paso en la reunión de invierno de la que tanto habla el libro

 **-Lo siento, no sé…- murmuré, tratando de parecer lo más perdido posible con tal de que deje de hacer preguntas estúpidas y se largue mientras pueda.**

 **Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la muy idiota me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin. Haciendo que casi me ahogue, como si no fuese suficiente con mi enfermedad**.

-Esa enfermedad me preocupa…; dijo Afrodita en un tono seri, al que todos se quedaron en shock ya que ella jamás hizo eso.

 **Cansado de todo lo que sucedió estas últimas horas, decido recostarme y tratar de dormir un poco más. Acariciando mi pecho, recordando que, aunque los síntomas hayan disminuido, aún me sigo muriendo lentamente**.

Poseidón estaba preocupado por la salud de su hijo y no pudo evitar deprimirse cuando escucho eso

Thalia estaba enojado con el cerebro de alga como es que tenía una enfermedad y no le había dicho, ella iba ha tener una charla con el

 **La siguiente vez que desperté, Chase se había ido. Lo cual era para su propio bien, aunque ella no lo supiese.**

 **Argos, con su aspecto de surfista, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome con todos sus ojos. Siempre me pregunté si Hera estaba pensando en alguna clase de fetiche cuando lo dejó aquí**.

Hera echó una mirada de furia hacia el libro.

-Eso no es verdad…;dijo, ya que todos la veían con una sonrisa

 **Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas, que plantaban Katie y sus hermanas, en conjunto con Pollux y Castor. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes. Y encima, todavía tenía un ligero gusto metálico por la sangre que había escupido desde mis pulmones**.

Deméter encontró un poco de curiosidad por el héroe al parecer se preocupaba por la naturaleza, en cambio varias chicas presentes se preguntaban acerca de la enfermedad y si podían hacer algo para ayudar esperaban que este libre les ayude a sanar a su esposo excepto algunas que se negaban a reconocerlo como su esposo…Cof Cof Artemisa, Atenea y Zoe Cof Cof

 **En la mesa a mi lado había un poco de néctar, en un vaso con sombrillita y unos hielos. No me había acordado que la primera vez tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos. Diablos! Realmente lo necesito en este momento.**

— **Cuidado —dijo una antigua voz familiar, la cual casi hace que empiece a sollozar.**

-Que nena…; dijo Ares, el cual se sorprendió ya que nadie le había prestado atención

Todos estaban oyendo para saber quién era el que estaba hablando y ¿porque quería sollozar?

 **Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. El cuerno de ese Minotauro de mierda. Por su culpa mi madre ahora se encuentra de vacaciones con Hades y Perséfone**.

Poseidón vio a su hermano con los ojos brillantes de poder y dijo

-Si su madre sale herida de Ahí tendremos una charla nosotros dos…;finalizó

-Tranquilo hermano de seguro debo tener mis razones para hacerlo…; finalizó Hades rezando porque tuviera una buena razón para hacer eso

-Espero que así sea…; Dijo Poseidón con voz tranquila,pero con poder

Perséfone por su lado cada vez le agradaba un poco más este héroe lo encontraba valiente rayando en lo estúpido y eso la divertía

 **Grover, quien la última vez que lo vi, fue cuando Tártaros estaba ejecutando tanto semidioses como sátiros, ninfas, náyades y dríadas. Grover estaba en la línea directa de la espada del primordial**.

Todos estaban un poco nerviosos de como rayos Tártaro se levantó y empezó esa masacre.

Por otro lado Dionisio se preguntaba cómo es que ese sátiro asustadizo se enfrento a alguien que ni siquiera ellos los dioses no se atrevían a enfrentar

Grover por su parte estaba muy cerca de tener un paro cardíaco de esa información, Thalia que estaba a su lado trato de hacerlo sentir mejor y decirle que Percy había vuelto y se encargaría de todo

 **Recordando la línea de tiempo anterior, se lo que él está por decir ahora.**

 **-Me has salvado la vida. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo- me dijo mientras se movía de manera asustadiza.**

Dionisio se preguntaba otra vez cómo es que ese cobarde se enfrentaba a Tártaro si se asustaba de conejos.

 **Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia. Lo cual tuve que tratar de no esbozar una sonrisa ante como actuaria si supiese que ahora soy un dios encubierto**.

-Creería que estás loco y que el minotauro te golpeo fuerte la cabeza…;dijo Grover en voz alta, haciendo que todos lo miren

-Por supuesto, con ese idiota es muy difícil tratarlo con seriedad…; dijo Thalía con una sonrisa

- **El Minotauro…- dije, recordando lo que dije la última vez.**

Un suspiro se escuchó por toda la sala del olimpo, el emisor de dicho suspiro era Grover el cual recordaba lo impertinente que era con el asunto de los nombres hasta que escucho a alguien que le hablaba.

-Sátiro se ve que lo conoces y además no eres de la misma línea de tiempo que nosotros…; empezó a decir Atenea…-podrías decirnos ¿qué es lo que ocurre?¿que fue robado?

Grover se movió incómodo ante la miradas de los demás preparándose para hablar pero una nota cayó delante de él, tomándola con la mano la leyó y después dijo

-Lamento no poder decir mi señora pero lady Caos así lo pide en el libro se explica que sucede y que va a suceder…; término Grover

-Ok entonces reformulo mi pregunta porque el chico está tan debilitado, y ¿se enfrentó al minotauro? Eso no debería ser posible al menos que tengas un entrenamiento y poseas armas con la cual matarlo, incluso Teseo le fue difícil ganarle, después de haber entrenado durante años; …Preguntó Atenea nuevamente

-Bueno creo que eso si puedo responder… esta débil por qué como ha saben, peleó con el minotauro saliendo victorioso claro está, pero en ese momento es un niño de solo 12 años por eso está tan débil usó demasiada energía para su poco cuerpo y resistencia y el tiempo no es muy lejos de estas fechas si no mal recuerdo creo que es alrededor de unas semanas a partir de este día, espero poder haber aclarado sus dudas mi lady "Jackson"…; esto último lo dijo en susurro inaudible para todos pues la nota que leyó antes la nombró como lady Jackson por eso el hizo el comentario de manera fugaz

Todos se Removieron inquietos en su lugar, no podían creer que un niño de 12 años pudiera vencer al minotauro, Poseidón en su lugar estaba con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, Zeus por su parte solo pensaba que el chico era demasiado poderoso y por eso se preguntaba por qué no lo desintegro

-Espera un momento ¿que arma uso?...; preguntó para sorpresa de todos Artemisa

Thalia sonrió con orgullo, algo que muchos vieron y se le quedaron con una mirada interrogante.

-Ninguna mi señora…;respondió Thalia, todos quedaron sorprendidos y se preguntaban si no usó un arma, ¿con que lo mato?...-lo asesinó con su propio cuerno…; término

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta un niño de 12 años mató a un minotauro con su propio cuerno y sin entrenamiento.

 **-No pronuncies su nombre, Percy…-**

 **-Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro. El hijo de Pasifae.**

-Ok el niño es un tonto por decir el nombre de un monstruo, si sabe que los nombres dan poder…; dijo Atenea, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que el chico era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparenta.

-Eso no lo tienes que dudar mi señora…; dijo Grover con una sonrisa recordando todo lo que pasó junto a Percy…-y aún no han visto nada…;terminó, muchos vieron esto con sorpresa cuantas cosas tendrán que leer sobre este semidios

 **Grover se removió incómodo en su lugar.**

 **-Has estado inconsciente dos días. Qué recuerdas? - eso depende mi querido amigo cabra, dos días tuyos o míos? Elijo por los de él-**

-Yo pienso lo mismo o ¿acaso quieres que me muera de un infarto?...; preguntó Grover con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que provocó risas de algunos de la sala

-Aunque hay que admitir que sería divertido ver la cara que pone…; dijo Leo

Hermes lo miró fijamente al duende latino lo que provocó que se remueva incómodamente en el lugar

-¿Enserio que no eres hijo mío?...; preguntó…-los hijos de Hefesto no son tan sociales y graciosos…; terminó Hermes.

-Nop…; dijo resaltando la "p"...-100% sexy hijo de Hefesto…; lo que provocó algunas risas y los dos pulgares arriba de los hijos de Hefesto.

- **Dime qué sabes de mi madre. De verdad ella ha…? – sido secuestrada por el padre de mi primo que aún está atrapado en el hotel Lotus en esta línea temporal.**

Hades comenzó a volverse más pálido de lo que era y le mandó una mirada de disculpa a sus hijos Di Angelo, los cuales le hicieron señas de que ya estaba disculpado

-No importa padre, si no nos hubiera dejado en el hotel Zeus nos hubiera matado…; dijo Nico, apuntando a Zeus…-y gracias a eso pudimos conocer a muchas personas a la cual queremos…; término.

Hades observaba con incredulidad a sus hijos, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se le puso en su cara lo que provocó que muchos vean con terror la sonrisa del rey del inframundo, excepto para su esposa la cual amaba esa sonrisa

 **Grover bajó la cabeza. Sabía que él creía que tenía la culpa por lo sucedido, pero si antes no me enojé con él, tampoco lo haré ahora.**

Grover sonrió ante esto, el siempre era amable con sus amigos

Thalia tambien sonrio ante esto, eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

 **Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía a mi amada Thalía en la cumbre. Incluso en su forma como un pino era bella a la luz del día.**

Thalía se sonrojo furiosamente ante esto y sonrió un poco ante esto por lo menos ahora estaría con él, durante esto grover la mirada de una forma divertida y la codeaba

 **Nunca debió sufrir ese destino, ninguna de ellas.**

-Ni tu tampoco…:Dijo Hestia con una voz triste, pero medio alta que logro que muchos se giraran y la vieran con sonrisas, esto causo que se sonrojara y ocultara su cara entre su pelo

-Y de eso me voy asegurar…;dijo Poseidón con voz firme mostrando a entender que no permitirá que su hijo sufra…

 **Pero Caos me dio otra oportunidad, una que no desperdiciaré.**

 **-Lo siento. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo- okey, puede que seas un llorón, un quejoso, que no te guste pelear, pero definitivamente si tienes las pelotas para hacerle frente a un primordial sabiendo que ibas a perder, no eres el peor sátiro del mundo.**

No sé si tomarlo como un insulto o como un halago, la verdad creo que tomaré lo segundo pues esa valentía la aprendí de ti amigo mío… dijo grover

Ganándose un asentimiento de los pocos que conocían al héroe del libro y muchos otros se preguntaban cómo es que este semidiós se ganó la confianza de todos

 **Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de plástico con burbujas de aire, salvo el hueco para la pezuña. Lo cual siempre me pareció raro, supuestamente vi hace unos días al Minotauro y el sigue fingiendo poder usar zapatillas.**

 **-Oh, Styx! - rezongó.**

 **Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado. Zeus, eras, eres y serás siempre la reina del drama.**

Zeus se enfureció, su cara se volvió roja, ya que todos en el olimpo se reían.

-Basta…; Bramó Zeus enfurecido…-Soy el rey, deben mostrar respeto, no burlarse de mi…;termino

Oh vamos hermanito el chico tiene razón tranquilo, eres la reina del drama…; dijo hades aun tratando de contenerse de seguir riendo

Hermes continua AHORA…; exigió Zeus a su hijo para que siguiera leyendo y salir de este momento incómodo para él, su hijo solo asintió pero aun con una sonrisa, sin duda tendrá que encontrarse con este semidios

 **Grover seguía sollozando, parecía estar esperando un castigo.**

 **-No ha sido culpa tuya - le dije suavemente para que se tranquilice.**

 **-Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte- oh rayos! Comenzó otra vez con lo sucedido con Thalía.**

-No puedo creer que te sigas echando la culpa, fue mi decisión hacer eso sabes…; Dijo Thalía regañando a su amigo y esté bajo su cabeza

-Lo siento solo….;Grover no pudo decir más pues no salían palabras de su boca para excusarse de manera creíble y además Thalia le envió una mirada que decía "Cállate"…

 **-Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras? –**

 **-No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era- y lo seguirá siendo mi amigo cabra.**

-Me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme asi pero se si te lo pido solo empeorará las cosas y lo haras apropósito…;dijo Grover

-no te enojes chico cabra…;dijo Thalía con una sonrisa

-Oh no, tú también Thalia

 **-No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no era tu culpa- dije cuando de repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló y mi pecho empezó a dar punzadas ligeras de dolor.**

 **-No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma- dijo mientras me acercaba el vaso con néctar.**

 **Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca. Disfrutando el sabor de las galletas de mi madre que hace años no probaba.**

-Ohh es a fiel a su madre...; dijo Hera para sorpresa de todos

-Por supuesto señora Hera, Percy ama a su madre con todo su corazón…;dijo Grover, ya que Thalia tenia la misma idea pero tenia miedo de que se enojara por ser un hijo de su esposo

 **Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso.**

 **-Estaba bueno? - preguntó Grover.**

 **-Sí- fue mi única respuesta.**

 **Suspiró.**

 **-Y cómo te sientes? – preguntó con un tono preocupado.**

 **-Podría arrojar a Bobofit a cien metros de distancia- o descuartizar a Chase pude haber dicho, pero le habría provocado un infarto a Grover.**

-Ni que lo digas, creería que estabas loco pero ahora veo que ya lo estabas hace mucho…; dijo grover con una sonrisa, mientras Annabeth pensaba "si claro, yo perder contra un novato, ni ensueños" no encontraba qué hacer con su furia

-Ehh perdón que pregunte pero quien es Bobofit?... preguntó leo de manera incómoda, mientras muchas de las esposas de Percy tenían la misma pregunta

-Oh ella era una bravucona de que le gustaba molestarme a mí y percy, aunque creo que molestaba a percy porque le gustaba y no sabía cómo acercarse a él …;Dijo un tranquilo grover pero su tranquilidad se esfumo al ver la mirada de furia que le dio su amiga sentada a su lado una mirada de guerra que le prometía mucho dolor y unos ojos en llamas que podía sentir que le quemaba el alma aun si estaba en esquinas diferentes de la habitación y era la diosa más tranquila entre ellos "no debí decir eso" fue su único pensamiento, las demás chicas secretamente enamoradas solo dirigieron la mirada hacia otro lugar con un chasquido de lengua dando a entender sus celos

-Así que..¿a percy le gustaba esa tal Bobofit?...;pregunto Thalia con una voz tranquila pero a la vez llena de odio hacia aquella chica que golpeaba a su amor.

Muchas de las enamoradas de Percy tenían la misma duda, pero no lo dirían en voz alta cof cof Atenea y Artemisa cof cof.

-QUE! ALTO AHÍ, ha Percy jamás le gustaría como amiga y ni pensar como novia…;al decir esto un escalofrío subió por su espalda, Thalia suspiró relajada no quería compartir con alguien mas, ya tenia muchas competidoras como para preocuparse con una más…-y también para que quería a alguien más si tiene a muchas otras mejores…; dijo Grover pero en voz baja, a la cual nadie escuchó.

 **-Eso está muy bien. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más-**

-¿Y qué pasaría si tomamos más?...;preguntó Leo

-Te quemarias hasta que mueras…;dijo simplemente Atenea.

 **-Qué quieres decir? – sabiendo perfectamente su respuesta.**

 **Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera a explotar, bueno al menos él, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**

 **-Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote- yupi, no sabes cuánto quiero ver al idiota alcohólico.**

Y a quién le gustaría encontrarse con él…; dijo Thalía en tono de desagrado

-Lo se querida su ropa no combinan…; dijo Afrodita, se volvió a verla…-pero ¿no te gustaria encontrarte con el en ese momento?...;terminó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Esta por su parte se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. todos en la sala tuvieron risas por su reacción.

 **Pasando los distintos aspectos que ilustraban al Campamente Mestizo, llegamos finalmente a Casa Grande.**

 **Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La perra traidora y asesina que había tratado de matarme con el pudin.**

Todos le lanzaron miradas de furia a la chica nombrada y Thalía junto con Poseidón , Hestia unas maldiciones.

 **-Ese es el señor D, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón.**

 **-Señor Brunner! – exclamé, fingiendo sorpresa.**

 **Quirón se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que tanto extrañaba.**

 **-Ah, Percy, qué bien. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle- dijo felizmente a lo cual me ofreció una silla a la derecha de Dionisio, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido. Idiota.**

-Ohhh niño yo que tú, no haría eso si no quieres quedar como un lindo Delfín…; dijo Dionisio hacia el libro como si el libro escuchara su amenaza, pero para su mala suerte alguien escuchó su amenaza

-No sé te gustaría quedar como una morsa toda tu vida sobrino, solo pregunto claro…; Declaró Poseidón de manera tranquila y serena mientras miro a su sobrino con los ojos llenos de ira por tratar de lastimar a su hijo

 **-Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte- yo no, realmente esperaba que el viaje te hubiese atomizado de alguna manera, pero supongo que fueron meras ilusiones mías.**

 **-Vaya, gracias- cabrón que no puede recordar un nombre, aunque le paguen.**

-No creo que lo recuerde si le pagas o le das una botella de vino…; dijo Grover

Muchos rieron por ese comentario, mientras que Dionisio le echaba una mirada de furia ha Grover la cual cambió al instante con la mirada de Poseidón sobre el.

 **-Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo, Percy. Annabeth, querida, por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once- genial, voy a tener que evitar asfixiar con una almohada a Castellán en la noche también.**

Hermes se movió incómodo en su sitio mientras leía y le dio una pequeña mirada a su hijo el cual solo la esquivó y le colocó la mano en la espalda a Annabeth para tranquilizarla

Muchos vieron ese intercambio, pero no dijeron nada

 **-Claro, Quirón -contestó.**

 **Echó un vistazo al cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Y dijo:**

 **-Cuando duermes babeas- realmente es una puta acosadora desde chica, me provoca escalofríos con solo pensar en que otras cosas a estado espiándome.**

Muchos rieron y sintieron un escalofrío por el comentario, mientras que esta solo sentía furia por el chico del libro, cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a ella,siguió mandando maldiciones hacia él durante un tiempo hasta que se canso

 **Y salió corriendo hacia el campo.**

 **-Bueno, trabaja aquí, señor Brunner? – digo manteniendo arriba la máscara de niño perdido.**

-Lo cual no es muy difícil…; dijeron Grover y Thalía al mismo tiempo para después soltar una pequeña risa

 **-No soy el señor Brunner. Me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón- dijo regalándome una sonrisa paternal.**

 **-Vale. Y el señor D…? La D significa algo? – digo recordando lo que pasó la última vez.**

 **Dionisio dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.**

— **Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo- pfff…, como si no lo supiese a esta altura.**

-Bueno la verdad es extraño que tu sepas algo sabes…;dijo grover logrando que Thalía le diera un zape en la cabeza

-¿Porque me pegas?...;preguntó Grover

-Si lo decimos los dos está bien…;dijo Thalía con una mirada de muerte, a esto Grover tragó saliva…- pero si lo decis solo no, solo yo puedo molestarlo ¿entendido?...; Grover movió afirmativamente su cabeza, lo que provocó que Thalia sonriera

 **-Lo siento- trato de sonar acongojado.**

 **-Debo decir, Percy, que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo- interrumpió Quirón.**

 **-Visita a domicilio? –**

 **-Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja- vaya forma sutil de decir que le engañaste con un viaje de ida a Roma.**

-Eso es difícil de rechazar para un profesor de latín…;dijo Reyna que hasta el momento estaba en silencio escuchando la lectura.

-Ni lo dudes…;dijo Atenea…-si yo fuera un maestro de latín también lo aceptaría…;terminó con una mueca ya que no le gustaban los romanos,muchos se sorprendieron por esto pero no dijeron nada ya que no querían enfadarla.

 **-Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? - pregunté.**

 **Quirón asintió.**

 **-Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar- claro, porque nunca les dice que para llegar aquí tienen que ser perseguidos que un monstruo.**

-Creo que si lo dices no vendrá ninguno sabes… ;dijo apolo sorprendiendo a todos pues todos sabían cómo trataba a los que querían a su hermana, sacó un espejo de la nada y comenzó a contemplar su rostro volviendo a ser el mismo narcisista de siempre

-Bueno ya está de vuelta…; dijo Hermes saliendo del shock, palmeando el hombro de su hermano…-te extrañaba aquí, hay muy poca gente divertida…;terminó con una sonrisa

-HEY!,¿y yo que?...;dijo Leo causando la risa de todos.

-Excepto por el duende…;dijo Hermes con una sonrisa, y preguntandose en dónde están sus hijos bromistas, un escalofrío se subió por su espalda, ¿puede ser que no tenga hijos bromistas? no eso era imposible, el debia tener hijos bromistas, cualquiera no importa si fuera hombre o mujer, debía tener.

 **-Grover, vas a jugar o no? – preguntó el borrachín.**

-Y dale con el nombre….;dijo Dionisio molesto por el comentario…- voy ha tener que enseñarle unas cuantas cosas…;termino

-Me parece que yo también te tengo que enseñar algo a ti sobrino…;dijo Poseidón enojado, Dionisio se puso pálido y muchos semidioses se reían del viejo borracho,"se lo merecía" era lo único que pensaban

 **-Sí, señor! –**

 **-Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle- me preguntó mientras me miraba con recelo.**

 **-Sí, se jugar- respondí esta vez, pues le haré comerse su actitud de principito.**

-Oh cómo pagaría para ver eso…;dijo Afrodita y sorprendentemente artemisa al mismo tiempo ambas se miraron un segundo y voltearon la vista al otro segundo,esto trajo la atención de todos ya que ellas eran muy diferentes y que dijeran algo igual era un hecho histórico

 **-Sí, se jugar señor- puntualizó él.**

 **-Señor —repetí solo para no ofender su enorme orgullo.**

 **-Bueno, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y Pac-man, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo- comenzó a desvariar.**

 **-Por favor, qué es este lugar? Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme? – continué con mi papel de ignorante.**

 **Dionisio resopló y dijo:**

 **-Yo hice la misma pregunta- ni siquiera te pregunté borracho inmundo, en serio, por qué Tia te otorgó su lugar en el consejo?**

-Solo lo hice para que hubiera igualdad…pero creo que fue una mala decisión de mi parte…;dijo Hestia arrepentida y un sonrojada por el sobrenombre que le colocó su futuro esposo pues ella sí lo acepto ya que si ella estaba con él en el libro fue porque él la enamoró, ahora lo que quería saber era como lo hizo

 **El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta.**

 **-Percy, es que tu madre no te contó nada? – preguntó el entrenador de héroes.**

 **-Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca- expliqué recordando a mi madre cuando estuvimos ese día en la playa de Montauk.**

Adoro esa playa…dijo Poseidón con aires de añoranza

-Percy también, Señor Poseidón su madre lo lleva ahí todo el tiempo que puede…;dijo Grover,a lo que Poseidón sonrió.

 **-Lo típico. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, vas a apostar o no? – interrumpió el dios del vino**

 **Aposte con tal de que mantenga su cloaca cerrada. Quizás no sea un traidor como Chase, pero tampoco debe tentar mi paciencia.**

 **-Me temo que hay demasiado que contar. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente- repuso Quirón.**

 **-Película de orientación? – pregunté, quizás esta vez sí vea esa película.**

 **-Olvídalo. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.**

 **Aja, por favor dime algo nuevo.**

 **De repente me acordé de lo que iba a pasar y volteé mis ojos en exasperación.**

 **-Ah, matrimonio real! Mano! Mano! - Y rio mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**

 **-Señor D, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light? – preguntó Grover tímidamente.**

 **-Eh? Ah, vale- Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**

 **-Espere. Me está diciendo que existe los dioses?**

 **-Si. Me refiero a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**

 **-Menor? –**

 **-Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín-**

 **\- Athena, Poseidón, Artemisa, Hestia…Se refiere a ésos? – dije esta vez cambiando a mi padre y algunas de mis esposas, lo siento Dite.**

-Tranquilo chico, cada vez me interesa más tu historia de amor de verdad…;Dijo afrodita ruborizada por el sobrenombre que le dio el héroe y viendo como las otras diosas nombradas estaban rojas como tomate por el sobrenombre.

 **Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes. En serio Zeus, deja de ser tan paranoico.**

Déjalo nunca cambiara…;dijo Hera refiriéndose al carácter estúpido de su esposo…- e intentado de todo y nunca lo hace…;término

 **-Jovencito, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera- metió la cuchara Dionisio.**

 **-Pero yo no creo en los dioses- respondí manteniendo la fachada.**

 **-Pues más te vale que empieces a creer. Antes de que alguno te calcine- inténtalo y tendrás dos piernas menos borracho incompetente.**

 **-P… por favor, señor. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionado- intentó cooperar conmigo el chico cabra.**

Grover negó con la cabeza, exasperado por su sobrenombre, tendría que hablar con él sobre cambiarlo.

 **-Menuda suerte la mía. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen! – se quejó el dios.**

 **Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto. Idiota, pensé.**

 **-Señor D, sus restricciones- le recordó Quirón. El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

 **-Madre mía. Es la costumbre! Perdón! - volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light.**

 **Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas. Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**

 **-El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

 **-Una ninfa del bosque- repetí en un tono semi burlón.**

 **-Sí. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. Horrible! Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. "Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos", me dijo- comenzó a lloriquear.**

 **\- Quizás si hubiese obedecido a su rey, no estaría estancado aquí con mocosos como yo, o no? – dije, esperando a ver cuál era su reacción.**

-Por supuesto que no lo estaría pero es demasiado idiota como pensar en las órdenes de su padre…;gruñó Zeus

-De tal palo tal astilla…; dijo Hera…- de donde crees que vino ese lado que se tira todo lo que tenga un coño…; finalizó Hera,causando que Zeus baje la vista de vergüenza, ya que todos se reían de él, pero sobre todo sus hermanos.

 **Me miró directamente a los ojos, intentando repetir lo que me hizo la primera vez, excepto que esta vez puse una barrera mental con una fracción de mi poder divino. En la cual choco estrepitosamente.**

-OH el chico tiene agallas lo admito…;dijo ares de manera burlona

-Demasiadas diría yo…;dijo en un suspiro grover recordando todas las estúpidas irreverencias que hizo percy frente a seres que merecían respeto.

-¿Porque lo dices?...;dijo Poseidón preocupado por su hijo.

-Percy es demasiado irespetuoso hacia los que son arrogantes…;dijo Thalia…- y vamos ha decir que muchos dioses son arrogante lo que provoca que sea irespetuoso hacia ellos…;finalizó con un suspiro

Poseidón se puso pálido porque todos sus hijos son tan locos como para faltarle el respeto a un dios.

-Pero el siempre lo pone en su lugar ya sea hablando o pateandole el trasero…;finalizó Grover recordando la pelea de Ares

-Si claro un semidiós derrotando un dios, eso es imposible…;dijo Ares

-Veremos si después de su primer misión sigues diciendo lo mismo…; dijo Thalía con una sonrisa, muchos la veían como si estuviera loca un semidiós derrotando a un dios, es imposible, ¿o es posible?.

 **\- Quieres comprobar mi poder, niño? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.**

 **-Haz lo que quieras, pero a quien sea mi padre no le gustará nada- le dije desafiante.**

-NOP, No me gustara nada, nada de nada…;dijo Poseidón jugando con su tridente y mirando a Dionisio que se volvia pálido, no quería sentir la furia de su tío.

 **El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**

 **-Me parece que he ganado- dijo.**

 **-Un momento, señor D. El juego es para mí- dijo Quirón mostrando una escalera.**

 **-Pues lamento interrumpir sus fantasías de ganadores, pero creo yo he ganado el juego- digo mostrando mis cartas, con tal de molestar al obeso dios.**

-OOh que le puede ganar a este estúpido en las cartas eso es nuevo de verdad…;dijo Hera mostrando asombro por el héroe, Dionisio por su parte solo estaba molesto y lanzando maldiciones en susurros, mientras todos veían sorprendidos de que le ganara, no ha Dionisio, sino ha Quiron

 **Dionisio tan solo se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.**

 **-Estoy cansado- Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos- comentó el dios.**

 **La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**

 **-S-sí, señor-**

 **El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**

 **-Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales- seguro gordinflón.**

-Como ya dijimos no sirve de mucho sus modales son pésimos frente a los arrogantes…; dijo Grover ha lo que lo conocían asintieron

 **Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**

 **-Estará bien Grover? -le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

 **-El bueno de Dionisio no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo- me explicó por segunda vez.**

 **-El monte Olimpo. Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba? – pregunté poniendo cara de asombrado, creo que a esta altura, Caos debería haberme hecho dios del teatro también.**

 **-Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses-**

 **-Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? En… Estados Unidos? – fingí estar impresionado ante esta revelación.**

-Ok niño creo que tus irreverencias se están excediendo…; dijo Athenea con un poco de furia en su voz pues al parecer por más que lo intentara no podía estar molesto con el protagonista del libro. Afrodita veía esto con diversión ya que sabía que no podía odiarlo cuando quería.

 **-Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente-**

 **-O sea, quieres decirme que, avanzando en el tiempo, los dioses se iban moviendo a los puntos más influyentes de la civilización? – pregunté esta vez, haciendo que Quirón abra sus ojos enormemente ante mi cuestión.**

 **-Exacto Percy! En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros- explicó mientras movía sus brazos en un trance.**

 **-Entonces al final, solo somos una gota más en el mar de la historia? – le pregunto, descolocándolo ante mi enfoque de pensamiento.**

-Por supuesto que debe reaccionar así, es un ser que ha vivido mucho como para que digas algo así…; dijo artemisa

-Yo creo que solo se estaba preguntando cómo es que tenía ese punto de vista mi señora, ya que no esperaba eso de un mortal y menos de un niño de 12…;dijo Thalia

 **-Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**

 **Y entonces se levantó de su silla de ruedas, liberándose así de su farsa de paralítico con mezcla de cafetera andante.**

 **-Qué alivio! Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas- dijo por segunda vez en mi vida, solo para que mi cara forme una sonrisa esperanzadora, sabiendo que voy a volver a verla de nuevo, aunque sea una bienvenida no tan agradable, pero esta vez me encargaré de que sea mucho mejor.**

Grover y Thalía se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad y luego lanzaron una a Clarisse la cual no entendía nada

 **Caminando al lado de Quirón, volvía a mirar con un aire de nostalgia al campamento. La última vez que había venido por aquí, fue una imagen muy deprimente, la falta de gente, los ánimos por el suelo y la constante paranoia no ayudaban mucho en esos tiempos.**

-Que esperabas en tu tiempo estaban de guerra no iban por ahí con flores y risas…;Acotó grover, lo que provocó las risas de algunos

 **Me volví para mirar la casa. Sé que el oráculo me estaba observando, tan solo desearía que fuese Rach en lugar de esa vieja momia la que me estuviese mirando.**

Piper estaba inquieta ante la mención de la oráculo de su tiempo y otros se preguntaban quién era esa tal Rach y porque la comparaba con el oráculo.

 **Paseamos por los campos donde los campistas recogían fresas. Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**

 **-Cubre nuestros gastos. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo- aclaró el centauro.**

 **-Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…- comencé a repetir una vez más la línea temporal para evitar molestias.**

 **-Sí? –**

 **-Significa que también es real el inframundo? – disparé, viendo como sus facciones se ensombrecían.**

-No puedo creer que ese niño haya hecho eso en la línea anterior siendo sólo un semidiós…;Dijo Hades sorprendido por lo que se propone el héroe del libro

-Ya te lo dijimos padre Percy es un impertinente, loco y suicida…; dijo Nico, Thalia y Grover asintieron ante eso

-Porque mis hijos no pueden ser normales…;dijo Poseidón con una mueca

-Porque tu no eres normal…;dijo Hades con diversión

Poseidon solo le saco la lengua

 **-Así es. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello- replicó, dándome a entender que no quería hablar más del tema, a lo cual se lo brindo, pues me estoy agotando de repetir todo de nuevo.**

 **-Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque-**

 **A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Mientras me contaba sobre cómo no había que ir más allá del límite y otras cosas más, a las cuales me negué a escuchar por segunda vez en mi vida. Si la primera había sido aburrida, esta habría matado directamente a Kronos.**

-Ya lo creo…;Dijo leo con un escalofrío por imaginarse vivir la misma tortura dos veces

-yo entiendo de eso yo tengo que repetir sexto ano muchas veces…;dijo Grover provocando una cara de miedo de Leo, que en ese momento empezó a agradecerle a su padre por ser hijo suyo

 **Al final me enseñó las "cabañas" pertenecientes a los hijos de los olímpicos.**

 **El número 9, la cabina de Hefestos, liderada por Charlie y luego por Leo; la 4, cabina de Deméter y dirigida por Katie; la 7, bañada en puro oro, era la de mi cuñado, Apolo.**

Este solo se movió inquieto aun no aceptaba ese destino de su hermanita pero prefirió quedarse en silencio pues al ver a artemisa noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la vez enfurecida

 **En el centro de la zona estaba Hestia, junto a la hoguera, moviendo suavemente las brasas con su vara. Deteniéndome, debato entre acércame a ella e interactuar.**

-Espera puede verte… eso significa que…no puedo creerlo...; decir que Deméter estaba sorprendida sería una estupidez, el joven héroe ya tenía varios puntos ganados pero que pueda ver a sus hermana era otra cosa…

-Es alguien noble si puede verme…;Esa fue la declaración de Hestia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa pues al parecer su esposo era buena persona.

 **Luego de lo que parecía una década, decido acercarme a ella, dejando a Quirón abandonado. Lentamente me aproximo a Tia, solo para que mi mente empiece a jugarme una mala pasada.**

Hestia hizo un pequeño puchero al pensar que su solo presencia pudiera molestar a su futuro esposo… porque si antes ya lo había aceptado con lo poco que sabía ahora lo creía mas solo al saber que es de alma noble como poder verla a ella en el campamento

 **-Percy! Volviste, mira quién te ha estado esperando toda la tarde- Tia aparecía por la entrada de su templo con una beba en sus brazos, y me daba un beso en los labios cuando la abrazaba a mi cuerpo.**

 **-Hola Tia, hoy estás más hermosa que ayer mi amor. Y quién es esta pequeña intrusa que intenta tirar de mi pelo? – digo juguetonamente a la beba en mis brazos.**

 **-Reah, no seas tan brusca con tu padre, o no te contará un cuento esta noche- le reprochaba Hestia a mi pequeña hija de cuatro meses.**

 **-Así estamos en esas, no Reah? Y yo que traía un lindo peluche para ti a cambio de un beso- le decía a mi bebé mientras le mostraba el juguete con forma de burrito, a lo cual, cuando divisó, empezó a mover sus manitas para abrazarlo.**

 **Hago caso omiso a los recuerdos y sigo avanzando hacia la hoguera,**

Hestia solo desmayo ante esa información era demasiado para procesar…pero inconscientemente su rostro tenía una sonrisa que expresa lo feliz que estaba

Afrodita solo soltó un chillido

-Ooh tu historia es cada vez me interesante más joven héroe de verdad espero que ese libro esté toda tu historia por quiero conocer TODO…; recalco después del chillido

-Afrodita podrías al menos avisarnos antes de hacer eso, recuerda que también están mortales con nosotros…apolo por favor revísalos no vaya a ser que queden sordos y creo que algunas quieren seguir escuchando la historia…; dijo Deméter guiñando un ojo a las chicas la cuales se estaban frotando sus oídos para tratar de apaciguar el dolor que sintieron hace un momento por el grito de afrodita, está por su parte solo le saco la lengua a su sobrina y dirigió su mirada a otro lado…

Apolo con otro chasquido de sus dedos curo el dolor de los oídos de los mortales presentes…- y con tía Hestia que hago la dejo así o la despierto creo que sería mejor la primera pues se nota que está feliz…; remarcó apolo refiriéndose a la diosa con apariencia de niña al lado de la fogata

-Nop, despiértala ella querrá saber todo lo que sucede… ;dijo una entusiasmada Afrodita

Después de despertar a su tía este se fue y se sentó en su trono para esperar a que hermano siguiera leyendo y pensando en que en el futuro tenía un hijo y un esposo

 **Despues de llegar a ella. Haciendo que ella gire su cabeza y me mire curiosamente con sus hermosos ojos rojos como llamas danzantes. A lo cual respondo con una sonrisa, de esas que a ella tanto le gustaban.**

-Eso no es justo niño no puedes hacer eso, es literalmente trampa sabes….;Dijo afrodita tratando de imaginar esa sonrisa pero para su mala suerte no lo conseguía…lo que ella no sabía es que dos semidiosas estaban sonrojadas furiosamente pues ella si conocían esas sonrisas aunque una aun no admitía que fueran mejores que las de su actual novio el cual desde que llegaron no se ha movido y dicho ni una vez, su lado romano siempre la exasperaba

 **-Ho-hola…- me dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza sonrojándose, lo cual me causó una suave risita.**

La acusada solo hizo otro puchero en protesta al libro como tratando de meterse en el y dirigirle esa mirada al protagonista de la historia, ya que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero con una sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Hola! Mi nombre es Percy, y soy nuevo aquí- le digo sonriendo, solo para que su rubor empeore.**

-Ohh y ahora lo haces apropósito, SIP definitivamente eres un buen seductor…; dijo afrodita otra vez de manera coqueta…

Ares se removía inquieto en su trono, un tanto preocupado puesto que después de que Hermes leyera las líneas de las espesa del chiquillo ese, su amante la había dejado de mirarlo y eso le preocupaba un poco pues no quería perder sus días de sexo sin compromisos y menos que se los quitara ese simple chiquillo del libro.

Mientras que Hestia se ruborizaba por lo que leen y dirijia su vista hacia el fuego

 **-Bienvenido Percy, espero que disfrutes el campamento- dijo con su suave vocecita, lo cual me hacía querer abrazarla.**

"Y por qué no lo haces"…pensó Hestia con un rubor tierno en sus mejillas

 **-Gracias! Oye…quieres enseñarme el campamento? Digo si no es tanta molestia para ti- le pregunto con la esperanza de que acepte.**

-Oh no creo que no lo haga… ;dijo afrodita guiñandole un ojo a su sobrina

Esta por su parte solo se concentró más en las llamas de la hoguera como si fuera más importante que la lectura y el fuego de la pequeña fogata solo le iluminaba de un tono entre el carmín y rosa mostrando el estado de ánimo de la diosa

 **-Po-por qué quieres que te acompañe? Acaso Quirón no está haciendo eso? – me cuestionó.**

-Creo que es porque quiere estar a tu lado…;volvió a decir Afrodita viendo como el fuego de la fogata cambia constantemente de color y riendo por esto.

 **-Sí, bueno, verás, te vi aquí tan sola que algo dentro de mí dijo que te pregunte y no te deje acá abandonada. Así que, que dices? – le digo, rogando a que se crea mi mentira piadosa.**

-Es un mentiroso como todos…; dijo artemisa

-Vamos Arty, de vez en cuando una mentirita piadosa por amor no es mala verdad que si Hestia…,dijo afrodita riñéndole a sus dos sobrinas

-No me llames así… ;dijo artemisa un poco molesta porque usaran ese mote con ella, era suficiente con su hermano, ahora tenía que hacerlo Afrodita y el niño del libro.

 **-Umh…está bien, espero no ser una molestia- dijo en un susurro mientras empezaba a levantarse, solo para que yo alce sorpresivamente y la coloque sobre mis hombros, con sus piernas a los costados de mi cuello, y sus manitos en mi pelo.**

-Hestia por favor trata de no te desmayes otra vez ya les estas dando demasiado trabajo a apolo…; dijo afrodita con una sonrisa coqueta mirando otra vez a su sobrina, la cual estaba con un rubor muy lindo un sus mejillas.

 **-Genial! Ahora disfruta de una vista aérea mientras me muestras el lugar! – exclamo felizmente, solo para ser recibido por un atónito centauro por lo sucedido hace unos instantes.**

 **-Y esa es la cabina número 5, perteneciente a los hijos de Ares- me explicaba diligentemente Tia.**

 **Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo.**

 **Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje.**

Clarisse sabe muy bien que esa descripción es de ella, por lo que se avergüenza

 **Ella era mi Clar, mi linda y fuerte esposa.**

Y ahora la vergüenza pasó a sonrojó ganándose miradas de complicidad con afrodita quien la miraba con diversión.

 **Me miró fijamente, y antes de que ella pudiese lanzar su carcajada malévola como la última vez, le sonreí tal como hice con Hestia. Solo para ganarme un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y desviar su mirada a otro lado**.

"Me muero por saber cómo es esa sonrisa"…pensó afrodita ansiosa y esperanzada por querer saber de esa sonrisa pues aun no le dicho una imagen exacta de él quiere el relato de una chica preferiblemente una de sus hijas

Clarisse por su parte no encontraba donde mirar pues estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza, además que toda su sangre estaba en sus mejillas

 **-No se aburre? – pregunto repentinamente a Quirón.**

 **-A qué te refieres Percy? – me preguntó curiosamente Hestia.**

 **-Al hecho de ser un entrenador de héroes. Héroes que con el tiempo se desharán en historias, mientras usted continua aquí, viéndolos pasar uno a uno- digo tratando de dilucidar alguna respuesta del centauro.**

 **Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído. Por segunda vez en la misma línea del tiempo!**

 **-Ah, mira. Annabeth nos espera- dijo mientras indicaba a Chase que se encontraba viendo un libro llamado "Arquitectura de la Antigua Grecia".**

 **Si, con el tiempo Atenea me enseñó a leer, superando mi problema de dislexia, e incluso me enseño varios idiomas, como el francés o el alemán.**

-Eso es increíble en muchos aspectos viniendo de ti, pues tu dislexia era una de las peores que hubiera visto sabes…;dijo Grover dirigiéndose hacia Atenea

Ahora Athenea se sentía un poco ansiosa el chico cada poco tiempo comenzaba a ganarse un poco de su respeto

 **Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando estaba durmiendo.**

 **-Annabeth, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. Te encargas tú de Percy? – dijo Quirón**

 **-Sí, señor- respondió con su petulante voz.**

 **-Cabaña once. Estás en tu casa- me indicaba la cabina de Hermes, la cual parecía más a un centro de ayuda de la Cruz Roja que una cabaña.**

 **Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**

 **-Bueno, así pues…. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena- y con eso se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**

 **Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Los cuales me miraban curiosamente ya que llevaba a una niña en mis hombros.**

 **-Y bien? Vamos- urgió la perra estúpida.**

 **Avanzando con confianza, entre a la cabaña, esta vez sin tropezarme y sin dudar.**

En medio de la lectura apareció otro destello mostrando a dos chicos con sonrisas traviesas en sus rostros como si estuvieran pensando la mejor treta del mundo en el instante

-Preséntense…; Demandó Zeus al ver a los dos chicos en la sala

-Connor…; dijo un chico alto y delgado, con cabello castaño ondulado y ojos azules

-Travis… ;dijo el otro con el mismos aspecto

-Stoll hijos de Hermes y consejeros de la cabaña de Hermes y mejores bromistas del campamento mestizo … ;dijeron ambos al unísono, estos miraron a su padre con una sonrisa el cual se la devolvió y se sintió aliviado de que al menos algunos de sus hijos hacen bromas. Por otro lado los hermanos inspeccionaron la sala con la mirada capturaron la cara de su hermano y resoplan en rechazo y dirigieron a los unos asiento

-Hermano por favor… ya sabes…; dijo Hermes a apolo para la actualización de los chicos y este con un chasquido de dedos les dio la información a los recién llegados

-Ohhh pero…; empezó Travis

-Si es…; siguió Connor

-Nuestro…

-Buen…

-Amigo…

-PERCY…; dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Estigio bendito dime que esto no va a hacer así todo lo que resta de lectura…; dijo artemisa con desesperación

-Lo siento, es la costumbre…; dijeron ambos para disculparse

Hermes se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió donde fue interrumpido antes

 **Annabeth anunció:**

 **-Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once-**

 **Los stoll agrandaron el pecho orgullosos**

 **-Normal o por determinar? - preguntó quién me pareció que era Connor Stoll.**

-Oooh no lo se quizás si quizás no quién sabe?...; dijo el nombrado en tono juguetón lo que causó la risas de muchos y un choque de pelos con su hermano y Leo que se fue a sentar con ellos

 **-Por determinar- respondí yo esta vez, sin dejar tiempo a que la rubia hable.**

 **Todo el mundo se quejó.**

 **En una actitud de alta autoestima, Castellan se acercó.**

Grover y los stoll hicieron una mueca de desagrado, nunca pensaron que el chico que decía que todos eran familia iba hacer el que mataría a la mayoría de semidioses

 **-Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado- me indicaba mientras su cara llevaba una sonrisa desagradable para mi gusto.**

-Después de tener las de tus esposas no creo que la de tu enemigo te gusto oh me equivoco eh "Peter Pan"….; Dijo burlonamente dirigiéndose a Jasón

-A callar Valdez no es momento de juego y cuantas veces te dije que no me llames así…; Demandó el hijo de Júpiter un poco furioso por el comentario de su amigo, el cual levantó las manos en forma de rendición y un poco dolido por la actitud de su amigo

 **-Éste es Luke. Es tu consejero por el momento- dijo Chase, con lo que esta vez pude confirmar que era un rubor en su cara.**

Ahora la mueca de desagrado fue por parte de Thalía y Hestia, no le agradaba la chica que hizo sufrir a su esposo.

 **-Muy bien, gracias por la información señorita- digo, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, haciendo caso omiso ante la repentina sensación metálica en mi boca.**

 **-Vamos. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol- intentó sacarme de aquí la rubia, a lo que esta vez aceptaré gustoso, con tal de no verle más la cara al idiota poseído y sacar de esta pocilga a Tia.**

La expresión de Hermes era un misterio para todos en la sala pues no podías descifrar si estaba preocupado, relajado o furioso o…ya te haces una idea verdad?

Afrodita ahogó un grito de emoción pero su sonrisa lo mostraba claramente que estaba en éxtasis por la dedicación de Percy hacia Hestia y solo pudo pensar en cómo la trataría, aunque no importaba mucho ya que Ares la trataba peor sin duda, solo tenía una pregunta que se hacía, ¿podía aguantar el olor que liberaba?,ya que su olor era como afrodisíaco y hacía que todos los hombres se le quedarán mirando como bobos

 **-Vamos- fue mi única respuesta, girando sobre mi eje y saliendo de la cabina.**

 **-Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más- dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**

 **-A qué te refieres? – juro que estoy siendo lo más paciente posible con esta niña, pero si me cabrea una vez más la apuñalo aquí mismo.**

-Hazlo… dijo ares esta vez y se sorprendió otra vez al no ser reprendido, ya que muchos tenían la misma idea de matar a la traidora como quemarla viva era el pensamiento de una diosa o electrocutarla era el pensamiento de una semidiosa

 **Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**

 **-Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido? Y quién es esa niña? - preguntó señalando a Hestia, a quien sentí tensarse ante la brusca sentencia.**

 **-Una linda amiga mía…creí que ya la conocías? O era mentira eso de que has estado aquí mucho tiempo? – cuestionó en pleno conocimiento que he tocado los botones necesarios para molestarla.**

-Siendo tú eso de cabrear a alguien es fácil…; dijeron los stoll y sorprendentemente Thalía al unísono, los cuales se vieron y sonrieron

Poseidon dejó escapar un suspiro y pensó ¿porque todos sus hijos son suicidas?

 **-No hables así! - me increpó.**

 **-Y por qué demonios tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios- señalé las primeras cabinas, y Chase palideció.**

 **-No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor - se me quedó mirando, como si fuese un idiota.**

-A veces lo eres…; Dijo Grover esta vez

-Grover…; dijo Thalía con una voz que envió un escalofrío y dijo apresuradamente

-Ya se solo lo puedo insultar si lo hacemos junto…; término

Thalia solamente sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su amigo

 **-Mi madre es Sally Jackson, y mi padre es un dios, obviamente, por si no te has dado cuenta- dije socarronamente, escuchando una suave risita por encima de mi cabeza.**

 **-Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo conoces? – la ironía del tiempo, parece que los roles de preguntas se dieron vuelta.**

 **-No, claro que no- le digo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo**

 **-Entonces cómo puedes decir…? – preguntó perdida.**

 **-Eso es para mí saber, y para que tú nunca lo averigües- respondo secamente, para diversión de mi amiguita del piso de arriba.**

 **Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**

 **-Pero bueno! -Un novato! – escuché la voz de Clar a mis espaldas.**

-No creo que lo haga otra vez…; Dijeron los stoll un poco divertidos

-De qué rayos están hablando ustedes eh…; Increpó Clarisse a los gemelos

-Oye cuidadito con ese tono recuerde que ahorita soy mayor que vos sabes….pero no tranquila que lo pasara tendrás que esperar la lectura…; dijo Travis sacándole la lengua en burla

-O los voy ah…. Amenazó Clarisse antes de ser interrumpida

-Ya basta ustedes dos cálmense y continuemos con la lectura…; ordenó Atenea un poco enojada por la actitud de los semidioses, los hermanos solo se encogieron de hombros mientras que la hija de la guerra le envió una mirada de muerte hacia los dos

 **-Clarisse. Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así? – respondió la rubia, a lo cual quise golpearla inmediatamente por hablarle así.**

-Creo que yo misma puedo defenderme gracias…; susurro Clarisse con mirada al piso y con un rubor en sus mejillas el cual era adorable.

 **-Fijo, señorita Princesa. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche- respondió con confianza Clar, queriendo besarla donde estaba parada.**

Clarisse se ruborizó furiosamente, y thalia y Hestia hirviendo de celos

"Lo ves solo es otro mujeriego como todos los demás es imposible que yo me case con él "pensó Artemisa un poco más relajada y aunque lo negara también estaba un poco celosa porque pensara eso en vez de que pensaré en ella.

 **-Erre es korakas! - replicó Annabeth, a lo cual respondí con un golpe a su nuca, mientras señalaba a Tia, haciéndole creer que era una simple niña pequeña.**

 **-Los vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza.**

 **Se volvió hacia mí.**

 **-Quién es este alfeñique? – wow querida, me hieres, viaje para verte y así me recibes.**

-Si querida así no es como recibes a tu futuro esposo sabes…; comentó Afrodita de manera coqueta logrando que Clarisse dirigiera su mirada al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y roja de vergüenza por algunas cosas que hacían los Stoll

 **-Percy Jackson. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares- nos presentó Chase.**

 **-El dios de la guerra- repliqué llanamente.**

 **-Algún problema? - Clarisse replicó con desdén.**

Hylla se removió un poco incómoda en su sitio pero solo fue para tratar de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas mientras, Clarisse solo seguía con su mirada en el suelo murmurando algunas cosas sobre malditos semidioses de ojos verdes

 **-No. Es solo que pensé que eras una amazona. Tu sabes, esas hermosas pero mortales mujeres al mando de la reina de los cielos- digo esta vez, dándole nuevamente una sonrisa que a todas mis esposas les encantaba.**

-Vuelvo a decirlo, Eso es trampa chico…; dijo Afrodita pero su mente solo pensaba en una cosa, ver el rostro de ese héroe y ver esa sonrisa divertida que tanto se imagina,quería saber que tan hermosa era ya que con ella logró tener a las tres diosas vírgenes y algunas semidiosas y por sobre todo a dos cazadoras, mierda que quería conocerlo.

 **Clarisse se sonrojó. Bingo! Me encanta su carita roja de vergüenza y su balbuceo incoherente. Je!**

 **-Ay! – exclamó al sentir, que Tía tira de mi pelo ante lo sucedido, nunca creí que empezase a actuar bajo el poder del monstruo de los celos tan temprano.**

-Ohhh ese monstruo es bueno…; dijo Afrodita

Thalía busco la mirada de su Tía y entrando en un acuerdo entre ellas…

"está muy bueno lo que hiciste" pensaron ambas

 **-Lo siento, te hice doler Percy? – me preguntó con una dulce voz que prometía doler si respondía incorrectamente.**

-Mucho dolor… pensó Hestia

 **Una mirada que conozco demasiado bien, y aún me sigue dando miedo, sin importar si soy un adulto en el cuerpo de un adolescente que ha viajado en el tiempo.**

-Si es así no quiero ni imaginar esa mirada sabes…; dijo Leo ganándose un pedazo de leña en su frente y una sonrisa inocente de la diosa.

 **-N-no! Para nada! – trato de sonar lo más convincente posible, liberando así mi pelo de su férreo control.**

 **-Nada mal, novato. Me gustas. Creo que nos llevaremos bien! – me dice Clar, sonriendo con arrogancia, extendiendo su mano.**

 **-Realmente lo espero- respondo gratamente, tomando su mano, para voltearla y besarle el dorso, logrando que se sonroje una vez más.**

Esta vez Afrodita no tuvo suerte en ahogar su grito de emoción, y Clarisse tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a la silla donde estaba o se incurriría como hielo al sol

 **-Quieres que te muestre el campamento? – Clarisse me preguntó con un tono un tanto suave, en el cual tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.**

 **-Si no es problema para ti, me parece bien. Contigo y mi linda compañera del piso de arriba, van a ser más que suficiente para mostrarme el campamento. Tan solo espero que los demás no se enojen por acapararme a tales bellezas- digo con honesta felicidad, haciendo que tanto Clar como Tia sonrían por los halagos.**

Si antes su agarre al sillón, era fuerte ahora podría fácilmente estrangular a alguien, y las llamas de la fogata tomaron un tamaño más alto y volviendo a diferir entre el rosa y el carmín

 **-Apuesto a que Quirón no te mostro el lago- dicen ambas chicas unísonamente.**

 **-Hay un lago? Dónde? Pueden llevarme allí? – les pregunto rápidamente.**

 **-Vamos Percy, te llevaré allí- dijo tomándome la mano izquierda, mientras Tia se aferró un poco más fuerte en su posición, pero se calmó en el momento en que puse mi mano derecha en su pie descalzo, dándole un suave masaje para que se tranquilice.**

 **Mientras nos alejábamos, pude apreciar la mandíbula desencajada de Chase, a quien abandonamos en el camino. Haciéndome soltar una risa, a la cual luego se me unieron mis dos antiguas / futuras parejas.**

 **Luego de haber recorrido todo el camino hasta la playa, haber platicado un rato más, ver a las náyades y ser advertido que no hable tanto con ellas.**

-Ohh celos, hermosos celos…; suspiro Afrodita empeorando el sonrojo de las dos nombradas en el libro haciendo que muchos rieron por eso

 **Decidimos descansar un rato sentados en la arena, disfrutando del sol y la brisa del mar.**

-Oh que romántico…volvió a comentar Afrodita la cual estaba muy contenta con su futuro esposo.

 **Bajando a Tia de mis hombros, a lo cual ella respondió con un suave gemido de frustración. La deposite delante mío, haciendo que su espalda repose sobre mi pecho, mientras yo jugaba distraídamente con su pelo.**

 **Momentos como este, hace que valga la pena el trato que Caos me dio. Había recuperado a dos de mis esposas, y para colmo, había logrado deshacerme de la perra loca.**

 **El dolor de mi pecho había disminuido tras tanta distracción, como siempre pasaba, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ellas.**

 **Enfocándome una vez más en el presente, me di cuenta que Clarisse me miraba fijamente.**

 **-Qué? Qué estás pensando? – imaginándome su posible respuesta.**

 **-Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera- dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **Tan solo atiné a devolverle la sonrisa. Esta vez, capturar la bandera, iba a ser mucho más divertido.**

 **Nos vemos pronto**


	5. NOTA por favor dejen su comentario

hola queridos lectrores XD!

si ya se, quieren matarme por no actualizar pero con los cursillos para ingresar a la facu y las pruebas de la escuela me tienen en la ****** .

espero que puedan perdonarme por tardar tanto pero les dire una cosa solamente dentro de esta dos semanas actualizo si o si 2 capitulos (OMG)

si lo se ni yo me lo creo pero he visto los comentarios de algunos y realmente me inspiro a olvidarme de todo y comenzar a escribir un poco mas

algunos de los comentarios son:

" Me encanta tu historia espero y la sigas pronto estoy emocionada por el siguiente capítulo"

este esta muy bueno tambien:

"Actualización. En. Este. Mismo. Instante!

No, lo digo en serio...debes publicar ya un nuevo capítulo!"

y tambien tengo que mostrar a os que tienen cuentas en fanfiction (y entre nosotros lean algunas de sus historias):

 **"Por favor actualiza luego sí?"**

 **r10roce**

 **"Muy buena historia, sigueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"**

 **xpegasox**

 **Exelente capitulo espero con ansias el siguiente ;3 :3 x3**

PD: solo queria agradecer por sus comentarios y decirles que ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo capitulo yupiiii y la proxima vez envien comentarios con asi se a quien agradecer


End file.
